Matches - The Continued Adventures of Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan
by Draiochta Aoibheann
Summary: After putting an end to Blayce the Gallan, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan worked with the refugees at New Hope. Now with the draw down of the Scanran war, knights of the realm are ready for new assignments and to pick up the lives they have put on hold. Neal & Yuki, excited to plan their wedding encounter deadly opposition while a terrorist threatens the new, fragile peace.
1. Chapter 1

Matches

The Continued Adventures of Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan

This story is for all of us who just want to spent a little more time with these characters. We all have had ideas about what could happen next… Perhaps it happens like this…..

Prologue

He needed to convince them this had to stop. He needed it to stop. This mixing. They were different. They were dangerous. Why didn't everyone understand? They needed to be kept separate. He would make everyone understand that. He was too late to stop Prince Roald and Shinkokami's wedding, but he would find a way to end it; a way to keep the race separate, safe and pure. He set the sign, the symbol of the importance of separation, against a cairn marking the hut.

The roadside hut was burning. The people inside were screaming. They couldn't get out. He had made sure of that before he set the fire. The sound of the flames, the smell of the burning wood and bodies merged with a memory of the same. He wanted to show them the horror. Show them what happened when the others invaded the land that did not belong to them. He sat transfixed, his eyes on the fire in front of him. His mind was on a fire from long ago, started by men who looked different, who had come to his land from across the water and destroyed his world.

Return to Corus

"I think the hardest part will be meeting my parents' friends and the people who do business with the fief. As a group, they tend to have more conservative views and are not as open to marriages… like Yuki's and mine. Some people just aren't comfortable with things that are different." Neal considered out loud.

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan managed an "uh huh" to avoid getting caught daydreaming. She and her friend and fellow knight Nealan of Queenscove had left the fortified town of New Hope early that morning. They had help found the town with refugees from Tortall's long war with Scanra, which had officially ended a year ago. Today, they were headed to Corus with an assorted group of others from New Hope who had business in the city. Kel glanced over at a crash in the underbrush to see Jump as he leapt from the cover alongside the road. Jump was her longtime companion, a dog, who had been with her since she was in training for her knighthood. Kel marveled at his energy and enthusiasm. He looked up at her and grinned his delight in the change of scenery. Kel herself was enjoying the road trip, the creak of her saddle, the motion of the horses. It had been a while since they all had traveled together. She rode Hoshi, her saddle mount and led Peachblossom, her war horse. She was going to be gone long enough that she wanted them both with her. The sparrows that often accompanied her had stayed at New Hope, busy with raising the spring chicks. Kel didn't think she'd need their help as scouts on this trip and if she did there was a flock in Corus she could talk to.

"How do you think Hildi will do while you're gone?" Kel asked. Hildi was one of the refugees who had started training as a healer, but had her training interrupted with the war. Neal had continued her training in the camp and she was doing well. She was part of the group that would run the hospital while Neal was gone.

"She doing really well with different treatments and techniques. She'll probably struggle with the more administrative side, deciding the priorities of patients, scheduling, making sure the clinic is stocked. Things like that. It's probably time for her to learn to balance." Neal answered.

"The new hospital looks great." Kel praised her friend.

Neal nodded. "The northern wood workers did a beautiful job as usual. They didn't rush at all. They created the spaces we needed with shelves and desks where they were most efficient. They also made much of the equipment so it could be easily moved where it is needed." Pride could be heard in his voice.

"Lord Wyldon even mentioned it in his last update." Kel continued. "It just came with the last mail delivery. He said the inspection team that came out hadn't seen better. They'd like to use your design in other places. Maybe that will be your next assignment, building new hospitals."

Neal looked over at her and nodded thoughtfully. "I would enjoy doing that, or at least teach others what we learned. I just need to get things in place with Yuki first."

"Yes," Kel teased. "I've seen that far away look in your eyes more and more lately. We need to get you two married so you can focus again."

Kel and Neal had been working at New Hope for the past year, Building, training townspeople for various jobs, setting up basic services like Neal's clinic and hospital along with a school, storage for food, a post office and basic security. A year after the main fighting had officially ceased, it was time for them and many other knights who were their friends and classmates to return to Corus, make reports and have meetings regarding their next assignment. The open options, the possibilities, were exciting but they also made Kel uneasy. During the war, there were few options for anyone. what needed to be done was dictated by the war and was usually quite clear. After years with the clear goal of defeating the Scanran army and reconstructing and resettling those displaced by the war, the warriors faced the challenge of peacetime.

They had received some news from Corus while they had been at New Hope. It had been a good season for the farmers and the draw down from the war meant there were enough people to help harvest and preserve the bounty. People also seemed relaxed enough to start stirring up their own trouble now that the common enemy had been vanquished. There had been a recent and particularly troubling rumor of bodies found burned in a roadside shelter. There had also been stories of highwaymen and arson. Kel was anxious to verify what was rumor and what was fact. The news of the trouble had vexed her. What was it about some people that made them seek out the next bit of trouble? Why was it hard for some to just enjoy peace?

At least it was more peace than war now, and with that peace also came the chance for those things that had been put off during the fighting. That's where Neal's mind was. Kel smiled at her longtime friend. The easing of wartime responsibilities allowed room for him to think about finally marrying his betrothed and beloved, Yukimi noh Daiomoru or Yuki as Kel called her. Yuki was also one of Kel's dear friends. Kel and Yuki had met while Kel's parents were serving as Tortall's ambassadors to the Yamani island. Years later, Yuki had come to Tortall as a lady in waiting for princess Shinkokami, who two years after her marriage to prince Roald was enjoying their first born, a son now just over a year old. Yuki continued as a lady in waiting for Shinkokami, handling much of her correspondence and organization of official responsibilities. Neal and Yuki had first acknowledge their mutual feelings for each other on the day Neal passed his Ordeal for knighthood and was awarded his shield as a knight of the realm. Yuki had waited anxiously with Kel for Neal to emerge from the Chamber of the Ordeal and Neal had searched the crowd for her when he staggered out. But the troubles with Scanra had caused many plans to be put on hold. The Scanran war escalated soon after that, so they had continued their courtship long distance.

Now that the war effort was drawing down and new assignments were being discussed, Neal was looking forward to the opportunity to spend time with Yuki and talk to his parents about picking a date for their wedding. He didn't anticipate any resistance from his father. Duke Baird was content to let his children follow their own paths. His mother, Wilina, was a bit of a different matter. When his older brothers died in service to the king, it put more focus on Neal as the heir to continue the family line. Even though his parent had consented to his proposal of marriage to Yuki, Neal wondered if he would have trouble with his mother now that the time had come for the wedding. Following traditional practice, it would be Neal's responsibility as the eldest son to take on the management of the family estate, Queenscove. That would involve interacting with many other fief owners and businessmen who may not be as open to interracial marriages. That was what was causing Neal's concern about his mother. Watching the way Neal was rehearsing his discussion with his mother and calculating her response reminded Kel she'd been told Neal had picked up his dramatic flair from his mother. It would likely be an interesting discussion.

"It's going to all work out just fine." Kel encouraged her friend and then she teased. "You'll see, you and Yuki will be happily married and awaiting your first child before you know it." At least the thought of being a father distracted Neal from worrying about his mother.

Home at Last

Kel, Neal and their caravan rode into town as the sun was approaching the horizon. People branched off at various points, leaving the pack horses and the string with their war horses and the supply officers with them. For this time of summer, as the solstice approached, that meant it was fairly late the day, but Kel could see Neal was restless and not ready to call it a night. She was not surprised when he announced, "I'd like to go see my parents tonight, they will be sitting down to dinner soon, I think I can catch them if… He trailed off. Kel smiled at her friend, "Go, before your brow creases in that position permanently! I'll take your horse to the stable and have your gear sent into town."

Neal barely glanced back as he called his thanks over his shoulder and trotted off on legs that were wobbly from being in the saddle for many hours.

The supply team took the pack animals and supplies to unload. Kel took Hoshi, Peachblossom, and Neal's horses to the stable. Walking up she noticed unusual activity in the area where official guests would disembark their mode of travel. She noticed banners from the Copper Isles among them. She had heard the king was planning discussions with Tortall's neighbors,Kel wondered if this was part of it. She walked on, too hungry to investigate now. In the part of the stable where the King's Own kept their horses, it was quiet, most people having wrapped up their work and headed to dinner. Kel took a deep breath, enjoying the familiar smells of Corus and the quiet of the evening. She was startled when there was movement at the end of the breezeway, Peachblossom went on alert, she tied up Hoshi and Neal's horses but walked with Peachblossom to the end of the row where Kel could see a figure in the darkness. It stepped forward as they moved closer and bowed.

"Please to help this lost visitor." A young, male voice implored. When he stepped out of the dark corner Kel saw a young man in his late twenties wearing the Yamani apparel of mid level administrator. He carried no visible weapons. "I arrived with the delegation." He started to gesture to indicate where the delegation was but stopped and looked in another direction as if he was unsure where the delegation was. "I came to admire stables." He paused "I became lost." He finally admitted, shamefaced. Kel's reaction swung the gamut from skeptical that a member of the Yamani delegation would have left the group to sympathetic to the young man's admission of being lost, mistakes were hard to own to in Yamani culture, which strive toward perfection.

"I am Kumatsu. I am assistant to the Yamani ambassador to Tortall. I am here to assist General Toru Midashi." He stated with another deep bow.

"I am Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan," Kel replied with a Yamani accent that was nearly native, and returned his bow. Kel though she saw a look of surprise on his face. she wasn't sure if it was because she was a knight or because she knew his language.

"Ah!" He exclaimed. "Daughter of most respected Ilane of Mindelan! I am very honored to meet you." Kel smiled inwardly that his surprise had less to do with her than her notable mother. Kel knew she may never achieve the celebrity her mother acheived when she defended Yamani treasures from raiders while she was an ambassador in the islands.

"Yes, I am Illane and Piers' daughter." She replied with Yamani calm. "May I return you to the delegation?" She asked.

"Yes, yes. He replied. I am thinking they will be missing me."

Kel put Peachblossom in a stall where he stamped and snorted irritably. Kel felt similar unease, she would be glad to get to a bath and a meal.

The general's assistant ran ahead of her when the remains of the delegation came into view. She trudged up to an assistant of King Jonathan's whom she recognized. "I found this young man in the stables, apparently lost."

"Thank you the slim tall young man replied. I was just going to send someone to search for him.

"How many people are here? Kel asked.

"Three Yamani military officers and their support staff, about 25 people total. Prince Eitaro and his wife also came. I guess they wanted to visit some of the friends they made when Prince Roald was married." The Yamani Prince Eitaro and his wife had attended Princess Shinkokami when she can come to marry Prince Roald.

"They will be housed in the Auld house with similar delegations from Scanra, Carthak and the Copper Isles. The formal discussions will begin in a couple of days. The king thinks having them living together will help the delegates get to know each other in a more personal, and hopefully productive way. Tortallan delegates will be staying there too. Lady Alana, General haMinch and a naval admiral I haven't met yet. Their families will be with them as well . The goal is to discuss ways to insure peace and stability in the region, to make sure the end of the war doesn't leave a vacuum to be filled with pirates or war lords." Kel raised her eyebrow at the ambition of the undertaking, and for the inclusion of Scanra in the discussions. The recent memory of the lives lost on both sides might make discussions hard.

"See you Kel, I've got to get to work." the efficient young man waved to Kel as he hurried off, directing the movement of servants and supplies to the Auld House. Auld house was part of the original castle. When the current structure was built, some of the original, or "old" buildings were renovated. The Auld house was a large one of those buildings with multiple wings, a full kitchen and servants quarters. It served to house visiting dignitaries in comfort and close the royal family, but with some privacy for both.

Kel squared her shoulders and went to see to Neal's horses, Hoshi and Peachblossom, still feeling vaguely unsettled. Had she expected that nothing would have changed since her last visit? Was she bothered by having Scanrans at the peace table? She sighed. She was tired. Maybe she just needed a bath and a meal. And a good night's sleep. She'd at least start with that.

Neal's Stand

Neal hadn't intended to burst into his parent townhouse with such energy, but from the startled expression on his parents faces, he had done just that. They were so glad to see him the intrusion was immediately forgotten in a flurry of dusty sweaty hugs.

"I'm so glad you are finally home!" his mother exclaimed, gesturing broadly with fluttering hands. "I've been at such a loss worrying about you!" She declared with pressing her palm to her chest, her face the picture of a mother tormented by concern.

Duke Baird watched on, bemused at the dramatics and quietly did his own assessment of his son. He saw the hard won maturity in Neal's face, the new creases on his forehead and the intense look in his eyes of a man on a mission. The Duke knew what was coming before the impulsive words were out of Neal's mouth.

"Mother, father, can we have the wedding now?"

If the Duke was prepared for the announcement, the duchess was caught completely off guard.

"Oh Neal, don't you want to wait a while." She fluttered her fingers in a gesture of vagueness. "Sometimes long distance, war time romances go cold in the light of daily life. Why don't we just wait a year or so and see?" She smiled up charmingly. "Let's go have some dinner, I think the cook always keeps the ingredients for your favorite dessert around," she pitched a ploy that had so often worked to distract Neal in the past. But this time, The resolute look on Neal's face was the look of a man in control of his own life. He drew himself up calmly and said firmly,

"I have come to tell you the engagement has been long enough. I am going to marry Yuki as soon as possible. We don't want to wait any longer to start our life together." He looked evenly at his mother.

"Would you like to be involved in the plans?" He finished with marked politeness and distant tone. Though it was softly thrown, it was clearly a gauntlet.

More than a year before, when he had told his parents he was going to ask Yuki to marry him, his mother had clearly voiced her concerns over him marrying someone who was Yamani. She was concerned about how the other noble families would react. She was concerned it would be bad for the family businesses. She wanted her grandchildren to look like her or the Duke. How would if feel for them to look Yamani? What would people say?

But while Wilina may appear the picture of a noble detached from the realities of life, it was just a good act. It worked well in most of her circles. The duchess was a woman a man like the Duke could admire and she had many fine qualities. In this case her talent for clear assessment of people and situations came to the front. She was not inclined to maintaining illusions about about anything, including the amount of influence she had over her son's life. She read the look on Neal's face clearly, and her first priority in this situation was her son, his happiness and her relationship with him. She answered him straightforwardly, looking at the face she loved.

"I would love to help you plan your wedding to Yuki."


	2. Chapter 2

**Maid of Honor**

Kel was glad she been able to finish a bath and a meal before she heard the bell. She had written to the house manager regarding when she would be arriving so the house was staffed and stocked when she arrived. Her mother was planning to come and meet her In the city for a visit. Illane should arrive in the next day or so. Kel was just stretching some of the kinks out of her back when she heard the bell and the maid led Yuki into the comfortable room at the front of the house. Yuki excitedly told Kel that Neal had come to see her and that they decided to plan their wedding as soon as possible, hopefully to be held in late September, which was about eight weeks away. Yuki and Kel sat in a room that was part parlor, part library on a large soft leather sofa. They had their feet curled up under them and were munching fresh baked cookies in honor of the occasion.

"So, how is this going to work," Kel asked, ever the practical one. She finally had the chance to voice questions she had harbored since her friends' engagement. "Where are you going to live? Will you follow him on assignment? Will you stay with Shinko? Will you go to Queenscove to learn how to run the estate?"

The smile left Yuki's face for the first time. "We aren't really sure. We don't really have all the information we need yet, like where he will be assigned and what Shinkokami wants and what his mother wants. We are just going to wait and make those decisions as we are able." The smile crept back. "The thing we know is that we want to be together and build a life together. The rest of the details will fill in!" She giggled letting down her guard with her closest friend.

"How about you Kel? What is next for you?"

"I guess I'm in the same situation, I'm still figuring out the options. I'm going to talk to Raoul and see what he knows, since I don't have a clear vision of what to do next". She paused and thought about the time when she was hunting Blayce the Gallan. She had clarity of purpose then, but little peace of mind until she had found Blayce. The Chamber of the Ordeal had given her that assignment. This was the first time she'd be making her own decision about her career direction. She reflected that there was something nice about just being told. Deciding was hard. What if she made the wrong choice? She momentarily considered going back to the Chamber for direction, but then shuddered. Who knew what it would come up with next? It was quiet for a moment, each girl busy with their own thoughts.

Yuki nudged Kel with her foot. "Who are you thinking of now that brings such a smile to your face?" Yuki said teasingly. Kel blushed and shook her head. She wasn't ready to admit to daydreaming about Dom.

Kel smiled as she stepped back into the house and closed the door after walking Yuki halfway to the palace. It made her happy to see her friend so excited and so in love. Neal & Yuki had their issues to work through, like any couple, but Kel was sure they would figure it out. It made her wonder about herself. There were so many things she wanted to do before she would be ready for a family, but she felt like there was room in her life for someone special, someone to share the events of the day with, someone to look forward to seeing, someone to rest against at the end of the day. Could she have that and not be married? If she had that kind of relationship, would she want to be married? She thought back to her last relationship with Cleon of Kennan. They saw each other intermittently while she was a squire for Lord Raoul and he was squire for her brother at Mindelan. It was hard to gauge her capacity for a relationship based on that experience because at that point in her life, what she wanted to do with her career left little time for anyone else. But things felt a little different now. She wondered when she would see Dom. At least with the wedding activities, they would have reasons to spend time together. She fell asleep to that thought.

The next morning Kel went to go see her old knight master, Raoul of Goldenlake. Raoul had taken Kel as his squire when she finished her formal training. As the first girl to complete the training of a knight, Kel was a controversial figure. Some didn't believe women should be knights. As a respected knight, Raoul's support had been an important part of Kel's acceptance. His skill as a knight commander and teacher had helped develop her skills in logistics, supply, battle strategy and group management. She was glad she did not report to him any longer so she could treat him with affection as well as respect. He was the father of her military skills after all. She found Raoul in his office with his second in command, colonel Flyndan. It appeared they had been reviewing troop rosters at one point, but they were discussing another knight when Kel came into the room. At the sound of her voice, several sparrows swept in off the ledge to gather around her. They were a branch of the flock that had been with her as a page. Some of the were born while she was in service to Raoul and had stayed with him, although they were much more independent than the flock that stayed with Kel, which she sheltered and fed. "Kel! I heard a rumor you were coming to town!" Raoul said as he stepped out from behind the desk and wrapped her in a bear hug. "It's great to see you!"

Flyndan stepped forward and clasped her forearm in the embrace of comrades in arms. Kel had overcome his skepticism over her ability to fight in the early months of the Scanran war and they had developed a solid appreciation of each other's skills. Each would be glad to serve with the other again.

Flyndan spoke, "Come sit and join us. We were just discussing security plans for Jonathan's multinational security force discussion. Jonathan wants to take this chance after the war to get our neighboring countries to commit to a multinational force that could respond to natural disasters or other incidents."

The door opened and Qasim, one of Raoul's officers, came in with a tray of meat and cheese. Kel greeted Qasim and they all sat down at Raoul's table.

"I heard it was a multinational peacekeeping force discussion." Kel commented eyeing the platter. Raoul always did eat well.

Flyndan replied, "Doesn't peace require security?" His comment was more food for thought than actual question. The conversation trailed off as they all filled plates from the platter.

"So what are your plans while you're here Kel?" Raoul asked. As the group relaxed around the table.

"Things are fairly well established at New Hope and it's time to decide what to take on next in the township. That made it a good time to take some time away to see how things run without me. I'm here to give report to Lord Wyldon and work on the next round of plans for New Hope. I also plan to see my family."

She paused, selecting a few items from the tray. "I've heard the realm is also doing some overall planning and regrouping. It seemed like a good time to see what people are thinking and look into possibilities for my next assignment. I thought I might might be able to hear about the possibilities being discussed if I was in town." she said nonchalantly as she stacked cheese and sausage for a bite, then looked up and grinned at the men at the table.

The King's Own had an extremely efficient, if unofficial, intelligence gathering machine. Kel had learned that when she rode with them. Since that time she had also learned not all groups operated the same way. Some commanders withheld information and those in the lower ranks did not always share information up the chain of command. She felt it was the high degree of trust in Raoul's command that had stable boys sharing information up and Raoul sharing information down, to the benefit of all. The men all laughed, proud of their reputation of being well connected to the grapevine. Kel had a mental list of tidbits to add to the information collection, but she decided to start with a fun one.

"I think I know something you haven't heard yet, Kel ventured with a surreptitious sideways glance. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed the easy banter among peers. As the commander at New Hope, she was careful to maintain a professional demeanor most of the time. It was nice not to be in charge for the moment.

"Well," Qasim said, "if you're referring to Neal's renewed proposal to Yuki last night and the plan to hold the wedding soon, we heard all about it from Neal and Dom last night when they'd came home from celebrating."

Kel had to stifle a laugh since her mouth was full of food. She should have know the news would have traveled that fast. Her laughter covered her reaction at hearing Dom's name. Dom was Neal's cousin and good friend, so it wasn't surprising that he and Meathead, as Dom called Neal, had gone out to celebrate. Dom was also a member of the King's Own and Kel had ridden and fought with him during her years as a squire. As Neal's friend, Dom had heard about her before she had joined the the Own and was a staunch supporter of "the girl", as those who objected to her service called her in the early days. She had fought, hunted bandits, slogged through mud and slipped in snow with Dom. She had seen him wounded, led him behind enemy lines to search out a madman, and received her first flag of command from him. All of those things flashed across her mind at the mention of his name, in addition to the thought of how nice it would be to see his blue eyes in his handsome smiling face. "That takes care of your next assignment doesn't it?" Raoul said seriously, " As "bridesmaid in chief" don't you have to plan a Progress worth of events?"

Kel stopped chewing, and looked up, stunned, it was clear from the look on her face that she had not thought about that part of the job. Again, the table burst out laughing. When she attended a wedding she just saw the maid of honor standing with the bride. She actually didn't know much about that part of the job. When other girls her age were learning and talking about things like that, she had been learning to joust. It sounded like time to visit her mother or her sisters on the topic. Thank goodness her mother was coming to Corus for a visit.

At that moment a trumpet call sounded for hand to hand combat drills and the group rose from the table. They filed out to the training yard talking and laughing. Raoul slowed a bit behind the others and said to Kel, "I can tell you there are discussions going on regarding the redeployment of knights. Your name has come up for some of the posts. I don't feel like things are far enough along to say more than that. Have you thought about where your interests are?"

It was a question Kel had put to herself often in the past few months but hadn't found an answer yet. Her command at New Hope had been full. There was so much work to organize, plan and do that those thoughts seemed to crowd out all others. She hoped her time away would help her decide what she wanted to accomplish in her career. She wouldn't have total freedom to choose but her service was widely respected and the military management knew it was good policy to match the needs of the realm with the interests of the Knights when possible. When she didn't answer Raoul ventured, "In the meantime I have a list of applications for the Own, would you be interested in doing the initial round of interviews? I need to go to Goldenlake and you know how Flyndan loves interviewing. It would probably buy you years of extra good will from him if you would." He trailed off and cast her his most hopefully pleading look. She laughed at her giant friend. He knew she enjoyed the process of interviewing applicants.

"Sure, I'd be happy to help." Kel replied. I'll think of it as saving some of the applicants from Flyndan she thought.

"Great!" Raoul beamed and thumped her on her back. "I'll get you the applications when we get back!"

At that moment the fire bells in the city sounded. A glance toward the city showed a column of smoke as the bells also called out the location. The men from the Own redirected themselves as Raoul called out orders. Usually their job was to help outside Corus where there weren't as many services, but they always helped where they were.

Raoul's battle voice rang out loud and clear, "I want two squads, on the march, it's close enough we can make it in good time and we won't really need the horses there. Dom, keep the rest of the group here and conduct drills, we don't want to get soft with home duty. Squads 1 and 2, Let's go see how we can help."

He turned to Kel, "So, did you get soft sitting at that desk in the mountains or would you like to come along?" Kel suppressed the urge to look around for Dom, knowing he must be in the crowd of men.

"I'm ready to go sir!" she replied grinning and she took a place with Raoul at the front of the squads and trotted off a pace that was brisk, but slow enough to allow them to navigate the streets and not be winded when they arrived.

The fire was in a family store. A man and two boys were carrying what they could out of the store while a woman and three girls were guarding the piles. Kel was surprised. Usually when there was a fire it was in a place that had an increased risk like a restaurant or craft shop where a fire escaped its confines.

As they arrived, Raoul shouted out orders. Some men secured space around the scene to prevent injury or looting. Others went to help remove goods from the store. They could hear the bells on the fire wagon that carried water not far away.

Raoul went toward where the fire was located in the back of the store on the outside. As they walked up Kel saw him pick up what looked like a small square sign that was propped on the building and angrily threw it upside down. The fire was on the back corner of the building. The fire wagon arrived and began showering the flames with water. Between the regular fire brigade and the King's Own the fire was subdued quickly.

The members of the King's Own worked to help clean up the store and move the stock to a storage facility until the building could be repaired. The open parts of the wall were roughly boarded up. The owner was debating with the fire marshal about staying in the house. The fire marshal agreed it was sound enough for him and the older son to stay there. The mother and younger children would stay with family until it could be repaired.

They had been fortunate. The Corus fire team had responded quickly and with the help of the Own, were able to get in position to put the fire out quickly. Mostly the fire had only consumed the wooden planks on the outside of the house leaving the joists and support pillars intact.

Raoul had collected several items, put them in a burlap bag and was discussing them with the fire investigator. Fires were serious business in a town made heavily of wood. King Jonathan's logical mind had started a system where Each one was investigated to determine the cause and make sure it didn't happen again. The investigator and Raoul peered into the bag and the inspector walked back to look at the damage again. Raoul walked over to Kel.

"You've gotten even better at directing non military personnel without making them mad." He observed.

Kel made a wry face, "I actually think that's my job description. 'Able to get things done without inciting a riot, even when people don't exactly agree with what you have planned!' "

"Thank you for your help here." he added seriously, then paused. "This is starting to worry me. This is the third incident where we've found this symbol. He opened the bag to show her a square of wood with a distinctive symbol on it. It was a circle with a line running diagonally through it. On one side of the line was a torch on fire on the other side was a sun sitting on the horizon drawn in simple lines. We're not really sure what it stands for. No one has claimed responsibility, but all of the incidents have been, well, involving people who have come here from outside Tortall. Even without a name of a person or group, the incidents have people worried. One of these was found where merchants of Yamani descent died in a fire that was set with blaze balm in one of those public roadside shelters. It makes you wonder if it has something to do with a group advocating Tortall for Tortallans, but we really don't have enough information yet. I hope this doesn't escalate. There is plenty of room and opportunity for everyone here."

Kel realized then that the family who owned the store was of Yamani descent. That hadn't seemed important until Raoul shared his information. There were many people from many backgrounds inTortall. Many had been there for generations. How could someone decide they didn't belong here? Who was Tortallan?

Kel took herself back to town and stopped by the bathhouse she used to frequent as a squire. She enjoyed a long soak and caught up on local news with the other women. Kel loved the way all ages, races and classes were equal in the bath. As much she had enjoyed New Hope, it wasn't quite big enough to support a full bathhouse and the soak was a treat. Maybe if I'm reassigned at New Hope, I will put a bathhouse on our list! Kel thought drowsily as she imagined possible sites. After, she changed into the tunic and soft pants she had picked up at the town house and headed back. When she picked up the clothes earlier, the housekeeper told her her mother was expected that evening and dinner was planned at 6:00. When she came in from the bath house she was pleased to see her mother working at her desk through the window.

As she came into the room, her mother rose "Oh!" Tears sprang to Ilane's eyes, "Goodness I've missed you and worried about you! I don't know why I'm crying, I've known you were relatively safe at New Hope. I think these must be tears I saved from when you were in combat!"

Kel crossed the room to hug her unusually emotional mother and felt a few tears squeeze through her lashes. "It's certainly good to see you!" Ilane continued, "Come sit and tell me about New Hope until Yuki gets here." They sat and caught up on things their letters hadn't covered. Her mother told her about her brother's children and her sister's marriage which she had missed while she was on the Scanran border. She told her mother about the people at new hope, Fanche, Saefas and the young seer Arnai. She was just describing Neal's new hospital when Yuki joined them.

"Congratulations Yuki dear!" Kel's gracious mother exclaimed as she pulled Yuki into the room. Yuki beamed.

They sat down for dinner in the cozy wood paneled dining room. Dinner was simple and served family style so they could each select their own portions. They kept a small, efficient staff at the townhouse and meals were usually informal.

"So tell me Yuki, how did you know you wanted to be with Neal? "On the Progress I saw how fun and funny he is. He sees much detail about the world. And though he often shows a hard face to the world, truly he is very kind. I saw him invite ordinary people he noticed needed help to the medical tents and I often saw him helping with healings during the progress." She paused and smiled shyly at her friends. "He is kind and makes me laugh. I am happy to think of a long life with him!"

Illane smiled back, "Hearing you say that, I have all the confidence you will have a long and happy life together! Each marriage had its own unique character and foundation, but kindness, understanding of each other's nature, respect and a sense of humor are characteristics of most of the happy ones I know. Piers and I had an arranged marriage. We began with respect for each other and came to appreciate and love each other."

"What do you know about Tortallan marriage customs?" Illane continued.

"Just a little, Yuki replied. "I know what we did for Shinkokami and Roald, but I know that the royal process is different. I would very much appreciate your help."

"Well," Ilane began setting back from the table with a Yamani style cup of tea. "While things are less formal the they were when I was married, there are still a few events that I think Neal's mother will expect. The first is an engagement party. This is thrown by your maid of honor and Neal's best man," Ilane nodded at Kel who listened raptly. The purpose of the engagement party is mostly for you and your friends to meet and get to know each other. This makes the rest of the parties more fun for for your friends. More than one romance had begun at an engagement party! The next events are family parties. Generally the groom's family holds theirs first and then the bride's. The purpose of these parties is to introduce you to the groom's parents friends and connections. In this case, since Queenscove is a sizable estate and Neal will be the inheriting son, there will be many of the families with surrounding land and business interests who will want to get to know the heir and his wife to be."

As Illane spoke, Yuki Listened intently. Kel thought she saw her eyes widen slightly at the mention of Neal as heir.

"I was hoping that Piers and I could be your family here for the wedding. We have always looked on you as one of the family. Could we have your family party? I was thinking we could have a Yamani inspired party at Mindelan. That would let us introduce some things Yamani to our Tortallan friends. About half of the staff at Mindelan came back with us from the islands. What do you think Yuki?"

"I would be most pleased and honored! Yuki responded earnestly then bowed a deep bow to Illane.

 **Dom Da Dom Dom**

Kel arrived early at the King's Own stables to take her riding horse, Hoshi, out for a ride. As she was setting the saddle on her back she heard hooves and steps followed by a voice she knew well. "I thought I might find you here." She turned to see Dom smiling at her. "I thought we might be able to work on the wedding plans and ride, what do you think?" "That sounds great." She spoke toward Hoshi's neck while she mastered the goofy look that had taken over her face. Dom had always had a strong effect in her, but when she had ridden with the King's Own she had practiced being around him without reacting. She obviously needed to get back in practice! But this time they were in a different position. They weren't reporting to each other or serving together. Maybe something was possible. But would he be interested? She peered at him through a curtain of her hair as she tightened Hoshi's girth. He was talking to the horse. She had once told Cleon that Dom flirted with everyone and it was somewhat true, he applied his good natured charm to everyone. In this case to Hoshi, and she responded like most and stretched her neck out for a rub. If Dom flirted with everyone, How would she tell if he was interested in her? They set out for the royal forest. The conversation was easy. Part catching up on common friends, part reminiscing and party planning, discussing and talking out their roles in the upcoming festivities. "My mother found me and gave me my marching orders." Dom said a little sheepishly, "I really didn't know the standard procedure. It sounds like we are mostly in charge of the engagement party. We just have to show up for the two family parties and we have to provide and cook dinner for our firsts before the wedding." Dom summarized.

"My mother did the same thing. I'm glad she did - I really didn't know much about it. I haven't paid attention to the marriage thing like my sisters have."

"Me either" Dom agreed. "As a second son, there hasn't been much pressure on me. I've been able to do what I've wanted." He went silent and they walked a while in the midst of the forest at the very end of summer, leaves still thick and lush but showing a slight change in color. "Seeing Neal in love has been an eye opening experience." He shook his head. "Meathead is absolutely certain nothing would make him happier than being with Yuki everyday and building a life together. He thinks about her all the time. I have to admit I'm envious of his sense of clarity and purpose. You've been around them more, are they a good match?" A good match. Kel thought and wondered out loud, "What makes a good match?" Dom raised an eyebrow at her. Kel continued. "My brother is married to a woman who has given him children and made a home for him to come to. They don't work together or share interests other than the kids and home, but they are happy. Raoul and Buri understand each each other because they share the same work. They aren't raising kids or running a household but they share their days with each other and bounce ideas off each other; Lord Wyldon and his wife are very independent, see each other every few months but are working to the same end and are happy. Daine and Numair are together as much as they can be and share their magic and raising their children. Alana and the Baron...well, somehow it works. So, I don't think I know, exactly. what do you think makes a good match?" "Well," Dom replied slowly, drawing out the word. "I think I can beat you to the top of that hill!" And with that quick change of subject he took off flashing a grin at her. {Had she ever noticed him using his charm to evade a question before? }

He beat her easily to the top of the hill. But mostly because Kel didn't feel like pushing Hoshi after their long trip. They walked in silence down the hill to a small lake that had been created long ago by partially damming a stream. There was a small outlet at the top of the earthen dam and the water bounced happily down the rocks placed on the other side of the embankment. Trees had grown up around the lake and been trimmed up so you could walk around the lake in their shade. "I've heard there are fish in the lake," Kel mused. "Yes, there are" Dom replied. Lake trout if you can catch them. I've escaped here more than once. The Own is great but sometimes you need a little space." "I've never really been a good fisherman, I'm more of a hunter. I've shot some of the native quail Yuki likes here." Kel added, allowing silence to settle for a moment. She wondered why Dom had so clearly evaded her question. He might have read her thoughts.

"Your question caught me off guard, he said, speaking to his horse's neck. "I think it's because my mother has a very specific idea of what makes a good match, and it doesn't feel like it fits me. She feels we should all marry for the benefit of the family. It worked out pretty well for my oldest brother. He married a girl from a neighboring family that we had grown up with. Similar backgrounds, friends since childhood, both first children and eager to please. I keep hoping one of the girls she finds for me will click, but they're getting younger or I'm getting older. They've all seen so little of the world. I don't think I want someone I have to take care of, I think I want someone to share it all with. But like you pointed out, there are as many kinds of matches as there are people and I really don't know what I want. So, I guess I have done everything I can to avoid any consideration of marriage or a good match. Having a career in the Own gives me the sense of family I want and I really like the work we do. The work we do... matters. That's important to me."

Kel watched him as he talked, taking in his bright eyes and handsome face. He was the sort whose hair even tousled attractively. Kel just hoped hers was staying put in it's band. They walked along, both with their own thoughts. Kel mused to herself, He's good at the work they do. He's great for the job, all intelligence, good humor and capable. She hadn't thought about his family pressures. Were all men in this situation? Or most girls for that matter? She and Yuki seemed to be among the few with choices. Kel broke the silence.

"I guess I said that out loud because I'm trying to figure out what I think, what I want. Being in the middle of the wedding process with Neal and Yuki has made me think about it a lot. I keep looking at different couples and analyzing why they are together and why they are or are not happy. " Dom laughed, much of the tension in his face leaving with it. "That sounds just like you Kel. Did you come that way or is it that Lord Wyldon and Lord Raoul trained you so well? Here you are, the commander assessing the situation so you can plan your next move!

Kel laughed with him knowing he was right and glad he knew her that well.

"You are right! I am always planning and the next sortie we have to plan is the engagement party, so tell me " What do you think, "best man?" ! How soon should we have this party? Where can we have it? How many people are we talking about?"

The walked back to the stables hashing out details and sharing reconnaissance on venues and food options.

 **Laying the Kindling**

He had his original plan in general and for the delegations. That was still progressing well. No one seemed suspicious. The upcoming wedding news was a welcome surprise, it fit in perfectly with his mission. He would have many chances to remind people how dangerous those who are different are. He had heard talk about the engagement party. He needed to make sure everyone knew the wedding wasn't welcome. The mixing lessened them. He had work to do. He needed to prepare. He knew where in town he could find people with the same opinion of those who were different. Soon he would start sending messages. Many eyes were on the the couple. It was a high profile marriage because of the Bairds' status. That would make them a good example.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Engagement party**

Over the next couple of days Kel's new routine took shape. She spent her days in a number of pursuits. Some mornings she took weapons work with the women at the palace including her mother and princess Shinkokami, some days with her friends and year mates who were in town. She allocated a portion of time to interviewing and the remaining time with the sessions Lalasa and Yuki conducted in town. During the time Kel had been away, Lalasa had talked about wanting to be able to teach more skills in her self defense classes and Yuki had volunteered to help. It turned out Yuki, with her kindness and sense of humor, had a talent for teaching. During the war, Yuki had not only been helping Lalasa with her sessions but had been conducting private lessons for noble women who were able to pay for them. Yuki had saved some of the money and used the rest to help Lalasa rent space and equipment for the town group. After her morning workout Kel worked on Raoul's list of applicants.

In the time between she and Dom worked out the details of the engagement party. Since it was their common language, they approached it like a military campaign with all the necessary logistics and supply concerns. They were a good team and worked the details out efficiently.

The site of the first sortie would be Dom's family town home at the edge of Corus. It was close enough for the people the wanted to invite to reach easily and far enough out of the city to give them space and more privacy than it would to book an eating house in Corus. The event would be in the main house, but the grounds sported a large temple, formal gardens that were famous for their meticulous care and acres of woodlands. Kel was glad of the money she had saved over the years.

It made her feel at ease to spend some of it on her friends. They arranged for the staff from Kel's townhouse to help and hired some of the best purveyors of open fire meats and desserts in town to feed the troops.

A good many of the "troops" would be military personnel from Neal's time with Alanna and the Scanran war along friends from his time in training plus a few good friends from his time at the university. Yuki wanted to invite the other ladies in waiting, Kel's sisters and brothers, the Rider groups that rode guard on the princess when she was out and about and a few others she had gotten to know, like Kel's friend Lalasa. Kel thought the party would be an interesting mix. Neal and Yuki's friends had much in common, but rarely saw each other on a social basis.

For entertainment Kel and Dom had arranged for musicians and singers they had heard from Port Caynn. They played a lively mix of songs well suited to casual country styled dancing that most of the group had picked up on their travels. The house had a game room stocked with cards and puzzles and a dart board with movable targets. Dom told Kel his father had made the board thick and solid enough so they could practice knife throwing as well. There was a deep terrace that overlooked the countryside and the front of the house overlooked Corus.

The more Kel thought about the party, the more she looked forward to it. If she had planned a party just for herself, it would be much like this one. It was Neal and Yuki's engagement party but it would be a bit of a homecoming for her as well.

 **And so it begins**

Ok, Kel thought, we have enough supplies. Everyone is in place. Everyone is 'armed up'. There isn't anything left to do but lead the sortie. With that thought, Kel raised a hand to smooth her hair, since no one could see her, and adjusted the bodice of the dress she had borrowed from her sister. Oranie was tall like Kel and had put on weight with her pregnancies so Kel's shoulders fit into the bodice, but the dress didn't fit especially well and Kel found herself adjusting it more than she wanted to keep it in place. It was also fashionably tight in the sleeves and Kel hoped she wouldn't need to hold a weapon while wearing it. Even though it was rare to have to make defensive or offensive maneuvers at a party, it made her uncomfortable not to be able to move. Though the dress was pretty and fashionable, it just wasn't her taste. It was a little lower cut, a little too much lace and way too restrictive. She resolved to take the time before for the next party and have Lalasa make something to suit her. Once she had adjusted the dress one last time, she stepped onto the room.

She spotted Dom at his assigned position near the door. She had agreed to take a post in the room where the buffet was set. They had decided there would be enough sit down dinners coming up that they would make this night more casual.

They had invited a few younger married couples to serve as chaperones. Among the chaperones were Daine and Numair, who had arrived early.

Kel found herself swept into a strong hug by the beautiful, petite woman. Daine, a wild Mage, and Kel had worked together to care for a baby griffin and to engage animals to protect Kel's first assignment. Kel felt a strong pull of affection for the kind, strong woman.

"Kel, this is wonderful! Daine proclaimed. "The music is perfect and the food smells fabulous." Then she stood with her head tilted, considering. "Would you mind if I added a few decorations?"

Kel nodded in silent and appreciative assent while she made a mental note, "Parties are different from sorties in that they usually have decorations." Then she giggled inside at the thought of a garland and candles on her saddle cantle. She watch in wonder and appreciation as Daine conferred briefly with Numair. Daine went to the terrace and called a collection of fireflies and night creatures to grace the nearby trees. Owls periodically flew silently from tree to tree and frogs called out softly. A perfect restful counterpoint to the energy and sound of the ballroom and dining room. Numair had created floating lanterns that moved about the rooms and terrace always keeping the light perfectly inviting. Numair had spent quite a bit of time on the terrace, working with a furrowed brow. Kel wondered what might have caused that look on the usually placid face. When she saw they had finished, Kel met Daine and Numair near the entrance where Dom stood.

"Wow, that's the perfect final touch!" he said appreciatively to Daine and Numair. After they walked away he slung his arm around Kel's shoulders and said, "Thanks to them, I think we're ready don't you?"

"I do! At my signal then?" she said teasingly.

He grinned back and nodded.

"Then 'Charge!' " she enjoined.

Dom took his position near the entrance. He met the guests as they arrived and gave them basic directions to the game room, the buffet in the dining room, or drinks and appetizers on the terrace. The musicians would start the dance music a couple hours into the party.

Kel stood at the entrance to the dining room and greeted guests. From her vantage point, she could point out other guest who shared their interests. After she welcomed Lerant of Eldorn, she suggested he take a glass of punch to one of Yuki's friends standing nearby who would appreciate his acerbic sense of humor. For Merric of Hollyrose she mentioned one of Shinkokami's ladies in waiting, whose home estate bordered Merric's. She was considering the dart board when she spotted Owen of Jeslaw at the door, but noticed he was walking in just before the daughter of Wyldon of Cavall. Since Owen had squired for Wyldon during the war, Kel thought they may enjoy talking about the beautiful dogs that came from the family kennels. Kel happily enjoyed matching conversation partners, some to discuss battles, other to share a common interest until the room was filled with people engaged and enjoying themselves.

She had just picked up a glass of the apple punch when a young man she hadn't met before approached her. "Hello, I'm Bradorn Kellon, I was in classes with Neal at the university. He said you had spent the last year doing a great deal of city planning for the refugees. I'm doing something similar where I'm from and I'd love to hear about what you did." Bradorn was tall and slim with dark brown eyes and a quiet confidence. His dark brown hair was slightly curly and was pulled back into a short cue. Since Neal was six years older than she was, she guessed Bradorn was a similar age. "As long as you promise to tell me any secrets you have," Kel replied smiling conspiratorially. "We still have so much to do and I want to do it the best way the first time. Come to think of it, Have you put in a bath house yet?" She asked. She had struck gold, he beamed, "That was a high priority for us, it's cold in the north and we are situated near hot springs, so it was relatively easy to do. Would you want to get dinner while we talk?" She didn't see Neal and Yuki smiling after them, happy that they had returned the favor she had given to so many others.

Yuki and Neal decided not to do a formal receiving line and instead circulated around the rooms talking to their friends as they played games, enjoyed the music and ate. There wasn't a formal sit down dinner. People passed through the buffet line as they wished and sat at the tables in the various room. It was a fun relaxing night and Kel was able to catch up with several of her friends and meet some new people, mostly Neal's friends from the University or his relatives. She was sitting with Yuki and Princess Shinkokami reminiscing about the Yamani islands when a yawn from Yuki made her realize how late it was. They made their way to the entry hall where Kel said goodnight to her friends.

Most of the party goers had called their carriages or walked to their townhouses in Corus. Kel realized she'd had been 'on alert' when she notice giving a large sigh as she relaxed against one of the columns on the terrace. Dom walked up behind her, and looked at satisfaction at the departing guests.

"That's a relief!" Dom declared. "One event down without any major mishaps. There was plenty of food. The music was good. Everyone had a great time. Meathead managed to stay on his feet and not embarrass the family. That's the first successful sortie of the campaign" he added, switching to the military analogy they had used in planning .

His comment made Kel grin and she turned to smile up at him only to find he wasn't far away. With the opportunity so neatly in front of her she could hardly pass it up. She rose up on her toes to close the short distance and pressed her lips to his in a firm celebratory kiss. When she pulled away and looked into his face to watch his response, she found him looking at her quizzically, as though he were assessing. He must have come to some conclusion because he smiled and leaned forward to return the kiss. This kiss was warm, sweet, and surprisingly comfortable putting to rest, at least for the moment, Kel's fears of sabotaging their friendship. They pulled each other closer and entwined in the soft glow of the lights from Corus and from the terrace's entrance to the hall. As she inhaled Dom's clean scent of balsam soap, Kel was glad to leave over thinking behind. He raised a hand to her cheek and deepened the kiss and Kel responded. They broke the kiss when a sudden increase in good-natured chatter and sweeping footsteps indicated the departure of the last wave of lingering guests. Pulling back, Dom looked into Kel's face, with a question in his eyes but smiling all the same. Wordlessly, he pulled away and rounded the pillar to see off the final stragglers. Kel, a warm ball in her chest and blushing only slightly, cast a glance at the moonlit cityscape before turning to follow his footsteps into the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Serious Intent**

He wasn't sure what had happened. He had made sure to be far away from the event to avoid suspicion, but there should have at least been a call to the fire brigade. There was no indication of anything unusual at the party. On the contrary, talk he heard was complimentary of the party and the couple. He would have to think of something he could be more sure of. He need to to be clear that associating with the couple was not safe.

 **Debrief**

Kel smiled at the envelope that was set next to her breakfast plate the morning after the party. She recognized the block script Dom used. She was smiling when her mother entered the room. "Hello dear! Her mother sang as she squeezed her daughter. "It's such a treat to see you each day! I'm enjoying living with you for a while. I've already heard the party went off spectacularly! Congratulations! Tell me these details!" They visited over the guests, many of them friends of Kel's from her days as a page. Kel described the decorations, dancing and games. They finished breakfast and went off to their own pursuits. Alone in her room, Kel opened the note from Dom. It was military style short:

Debrief needed. 1500 at Green Willow tea house.

"Perfect." She thought. His humor and the plan to "Debrief" helped break up the awkwardness she had imagined could be possible the next time she saw him. She could do some work on the applications and head to town to meet him.

At 1500 she stepped onto the entry of the tea house. It was new since she was last in Corus and was run by a Yamani family. Before she left the townhouse she had spent a couple of minutes thinking about how to dress. She was definitely leaning toward being comfortable these days and glad Lalasa had sent some everyday clothes over from her shop for Kel to try. She decided to go with what made her feel most comfortable, she was in a soft cream colored shirt with a shawl collar and elbow length sleeves under a russet belted tunic that allowed her to hang her belt knife. Her dark pants and black knee high boots concealed a new 'city' weapon, a weighted baton in a special sleeve. After all her time in the field she felt a little naked without her sword and glaive. The belt knife and baton made her feel a little better prepared. She left her hair down, tucked behind her ears. It had been awhile since her last usual hair cut so it nearly brushed her shoulders. She looked and felt 100% herself when she stepped into the tea room. The wood building was "L" shaped with the short part of the "L" toward the back of the shop. Dom sat in the back facing the door and waved to her when she came in. As she walked to Dom she passed a table of four Yamani customers talking animatedly. Kel picked up the words "becoming dangerous and "we are not wanted" as she walked by. She couldn't walk any slower without being conspicuous and Dom was waiting.

Dom rose from his chair to greet her. "I hope you are feeling successful this morning because I think that party will long be remembered as one of the finest." Dom proclaimed.

Kel smiled remembering how they had to usher Owen and his crew out in the early hours of the morning.

"My mother always said that if you invite the right people to the party, the fun takes care of itself. I think she is right. That group would have fun in a dark cold cave. Give them good food and drink and it was bound to be successful! Now we can just relax and enjoy the next two parties. I think everyone will enjoy the Yamani styled party. I'm looking forward to introducing everyone to a bit of Yamani culture. Am I going to talk you into wearing a kimono?" Kel teased.

Dom shook his head in resignation. "Meathead says he is going to wear one, so I feel like I should, but I feel a little silly. I'm glad it's in Mindelan so the guys from the Own can't give me a hard time if I do!" Dom changed topics, "With all of the shifting going on, I've been talking to Raoul about career choices. He says Flyndan is considering retiring and said he'd be interested in me for the position." He rolled his teacup in his hands. I guess it's time to give the future some thought, but I'm really not sure. If I stay in the Own, I can't marry." Kel knew about that rule, it made it easier for the group to be the fast moving when no one had outside obligations, but it also meant they lost good men who wanted families.

"What other options are you considering?" Kel asked.

"I could lead men at arms at a large fief. Command local security at a town, I've thought about going into the family business. My brother and I haven't spent that much time together. He was enough older we were doing different things. I'm not sure how well we'd work together. It would probably be ok. I think I'll talk to him about it at the party the Bairds are hosting. He will be there. What are you thinking Kel?"

"Raoul really hasn't given me the possible options yet. I'm pretty sure I could stay at New Hope. I'd kind of like to try something new, but I'm not sure what that is." They sat in comfortable silence for a moment sipping their tea.

"So," Dom said breaking the silence and broaching the topic Kel had been avoiding. Leaning forward on his elbows, shrinking the distance between them he said quietly, "tell me about that kiss, was that you doing research trying to figure out what you want?"

Kel looked at him calmly over her cup while internally fighting the urge to drop it and run. "Yes, I think that is exactly what that was." She replied, her head tilted in speculation. "What do you think about that?"

Dom looked at her, a smile in his eyes and leaned back in his chair lacing his fingers behind his head, "I think that's a great idea, and what's more, I think that more research is definitely needed!" Leaving her to wonder what kind of research he was imagining. He redirected the moment with, "Would you like to check out what's new at Raven armory? It's right across the street."

"I'd love too!" Kel replied honestly enthusiastic about the idea and thinking with a smile that all types of research really was what they both needed.

They checked out all the gear and discussed the priority of things they'd would buy when they had the money. Kel remembered doing the same with Cleon. It was a fun way to learn how someone thought about things. They had left the building and were walking back to Kel's townhouse. Kel was joining her mother and friends later that evening for a visit at the townhouse. They hadn't paid particular attention to their route and found themselves in a long, narrow alley when a group of four rough looking men came up behind them. She and Dom didn't pay them much attention and had moved to the side to let them pass when one of them shoved Dom against the side of the building and another one swung a stout billet at Kel. She stepped backwards, and the first swing missed as she leaned down and pulled the baton out of the casing on her boot. She held the small grip on its side and caught the next blow from the billet on the baton braced on her left forearm. She shoved the man's right arm wide with the baton, giving herself room for a solid round house kick with her right leg. She imagined she felt his ribs give a bit. He grabbed his side and ran down the alley. Kel grabbed his billet with her right hand and used it like a sword to parry while she delivered sharp blows with the weighted baton on whatever part of the other men she could reach- knees elbows and heads. The men were brawlers, not trained fighters and soon, the sharp pain from the metal baton persuaded them to leave off and stagger down the alley way. The man exchanging blows with Dom saw his partners' retreat and followed them. Kel and Dom stood back to back scanning for new threats while they caught their breath.

"What was that all about!?" Dom shouted, the adrenaline still running high in his body. "I've been in the city 8 years and I've never had anything new like that happen!" He raged.

Kel was quiet, thinking, considering, worrying. "I think I heard the man who had the billet say "this is what you get for being friends with the yellow slant eyes." She said quietly glancing at Dom, her eyes full of all the possible meanings of that threat.

Dom's brows creased in a frown. "Ok, we'll figure this out. But first let's get out of here."

They trotted out the other end of the alley and silently took busy streets back to Kel's house watchful all the way. They stopped at the foot of the entry stairs and looked at each other, both still processing the attack.

"Let's meet at Raoul's tomorrow around 10 to talk this out, ok?"

Good plan, watch your back until then, ok?" Kel cautioned.

"You too," he answered smiling wryly and stepping away, "but seeing how you were more prepared than I was, I know you're always on guard, aren't you? You know, you're the girl I'd most like to be attacked in an alley with." He joked. He stepped back to her and placed a hand on the side of her head and pressed a soft kiss to her lips that was like a blessing for her protection. He turned and jogged up the dark street. She could see him looking carefully at every dark shadow until he disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**What is the goal of this Terrorism? Meeting at Raoul's**

Kel had managed to clean up in time to meet the friends that had come to call. She even managed coherent conversation, but her mind was on the attack. Who could be behind it? Were they the same people who were responsible for the other attacks? This attack could have caused serious damage to people who weren't experienced in hand to hand combat. What if they attacked Yuki? Who else was in danger?

These were the questions running through her brain when she & Dom met at Raoul's office at 9:00. Raoul had a regular weekly meeting with Dom, Buri, Flyndan and other leaders he worked with so Dom knew he would be available.

Raoul looked surprised for a moment to see Kel, but once he read the look on their faces he soberly ushered them into his office where they sat at his desk with the rest of the group. They told him their story while Raoul looked more and more troubled. When they finished he said, "Members from the Carthaki delegation ran into similar trouble in town last night from a group of men with a similar description and a wheel seems to have been sabotaged on the carriage of some the Yamani delegation that came into town for dinner. It's not clear when the wooden wheel was damaged, it and several spokes had been cut through. With just the iron rim, all it took was enough good ruts for it to collapse."

"Those incidents, plus yours and the two fires are leading me to believe this is an organized attempt to frighten and intimidate those who are not Tortallan and those who associate with them."

Exasperated, Dom stormed "What can be the point of all of that? Bullying people doesn't get anyone anywhere! It's not a logical way to solve a problem."

Raoul, sat with his hands together, elbows on his desk, his chin resting on one large fist. "I don't think they are trying to solve a problem as much as they are trying to create one. What they have done is created a state of fear. Fear is what they are after at this point. when people are fearful, they fall back to their most basic instincts, they cling to their groups, they mistrust what is different, they do everything they can to keep things the way they are. When there is fear, the next human response is anger and once people are angry, the next step is to hate what they are angry at. I think that is what they want. Ultimately, they want people who are different to hate each other, but then what?"

Kel remembered the conversation she had overheard in the tea shop. "I think they are well on their way to accomplishing their goal."

Dom ran a hand through his hair. "What do we do now? We don't know who is behind this. We don't know where they will strike next. I'm starting to remember the Scanrans more fondly. At least I knew how to fight them. I don't know how to fight this kind of enemy! How do we even find them?"

Flyndan wondered out loud, "Can we round up those we know who are against the Yamani presence and question them? Or at least hold them until the delegation is done?"

Buri responded quietly, "And when we do find them what do we do with them? Will action against them create more trouble with those who believe their cause is just? These people think they are right. This isn't a crime of passion, it's a calculated action. How do you change prejudice? In my own life, fighting, anger and grudge holding never worked against prejudice. The only thing I have seen change the minds of people who didn't want me here or in the position I was in was to be consistently fair, and honest. In time, the people whose minds weren't locked up did change their opinion of me. The people who are responsible for this are at some level afraid, and violence in response to their actions will just make them more afraid which could in turn lead to more violence. I think whatever we do, we need to make one of our goals decreasing the sense of fear in the community."

The group sat grimly contemplating the conundrum of risking escalating the violence in an attempt stop it. Raoul finally spoke. "We know we need to do everything we can to keep people safe as possible and find the source of the problem. I'll get a group together, we'll need Sir Miles, Numair, Flyndan, Daine, this is going to take all the resources we have to figure this out. If we don't we'll be back to a war like the Scanran war and I don't really like that idea either."

Kel and Dom left Raoul to his work and went to join the Own in weapons drills, Kel thought that might keep her head from spinning over the possible suspects.

"After last night. I don't really like the idea of you being alone." Dom said, uncharacteristically serious. "I don't really like the idea of me being alone either," he added, more his comic self.

"Maybe we should spend as much time together as possible, to watch each other's backs." he suggested looking at her sideways, his eyebrows raised in a question.

Kel didn't say anything, she just grinned at him, as they walked into the training yard and felt some of the knots in her stomach loosen. Having him on her team made her worry less in more than one way. He not only could cover her back in an alley, he could make her smile.

 **Portrait Session**

A few days after the engagement party, Neal's mother had arranged a portrait sitting for the wedding party. It was to be at a the Bairds Corus home in their renowned garden.

Dom and Kel had talked with Raoul and while they remained alert, weren't particularly worried about any attacks. They would be at the Baird's home and their men at arms would be there. They had all met with Miles of Olaf, Numair, Flyndan and Daine. They all agreed to gather as much information as possible from their different sources. Numair from mage friends in other lands, Daine from her animals, Miles from his sources. At this point they were waiting and watching for the threat to take a more solid shape so they could go after it. Additional security details were assigned to the delegates when they left the Royal grounds. It felt like they were safe as long as they could keep the threat out.

Kel had decided to wear the formal apparel of a knight, including her Mindelan coat of arms on her tunic and shield. She and Yuki were still deciding what she would wear at the ceremony itself. Here, in the city, she felt most at home in her cream tunic and steel blue long sleeved shirt and soft sienna suede tall boots. It worked well with Dom wearing parade dress in the deep blue and silver of the King's Own. Kel wondered, amused, if he would have joined the Own if he hadn't looked so good in their colors.

Yuki looked stunning in a formal Yamani kimono of emerald green with a sweep of embroidered gold ginkgo leaves trailing down the front and sleeves. Her black obi was embroidered with more of the gold ginkgo leaves edged in emerald green. Neal looked the part of heir to the dukedom in a black formal coat, white shirt and silk neckerchief in the family colors of emerald green. Kel's parents and Neal's parents completed the wedding party.

The traditional portrait artist in charge was there working with a team of sketch artists, capturing the scene, mixing paint to truly reflect the colors while groups of artists worked with each member of the family individually to capture their features.

Numair was also there fashioning an image of color and light in a globe. It was a recent hobby of his and it had the advantage that the artist could refer to it while he worked on the final portraits. The artists had finished most of their work and the group was breaking for refreshments. Numair stepped away, frowning and rubbing his head. Kel joined Numair and Daine at the refreshment table.

"Is it giving you a headache?" Kel asked. She wasn't sure if he found the work a strain or not.

"No, it's not the work, there is something magical in the area niggling me. It's making my ears itch. I think I'll have to focus and figure out what it is so I can block it." And then in a lowered voice he added "Hopefully Duchess Baird hasn't purchased a beauty charm for the sitting. I'd hate to expose that!"

They walked back to the group and Numair proceeded to weave among the people and gardens while Kel and Daine chatted with Yuki. Daine was giving them an update on her two children. Kel listened entranced by tales of the magelets. While they were talking Kel noticed a smell at the same time Yuki frantically started pulling at her obi, then jerking her hands away she began screaming. There was smoke and flame coming from the stiff bow at Yuki's back. Kel took her belt knife moving swiftly through the group, cut the obi from Yuki's waist and flung it toward the fountain. The family and artists watched stunned and unmoving. The the warriors in the group sprang into action. Neal ran to Yuki. Dom leapt onto the low terrace wall to assess the perimeter. Kel moved to stand protectively by her friends scanning the area immediately around them for new threats as the fabric burned, smoked and sank into the water.

Kel and Dom called in the Baird's men at arms and conducted a sweep of the grounds. When they returned, the Duke himself had just finished a healing on Yuki's hands which had been burned as she tried to pull off the obi. Numair and Raoul stood looking at Kel, and she realized they were ready to report. Somehow this had become her command. She gestured toward a corner of the terrace for a conference.

"What do you have?" Kel asked in a contained voice.

Numair began, Daine at his side. "The obi contained some purchased magic, sticks that appear to be spelled to burn like a fire starter. They are different magic that what I'm used to seeing. I'm not sure where it comes from. It reminds me a little of what I've heard of from the Copper Isles. It's hidden in layers." He paused and looked at Raoul who nodded at him to continue.

"Kel, it's not the first I've I've seen this. When Daine and I did the decorations at the engagement party, we found several similar devices set to burn. The animals pointed them out to Daine since they were new to the area. We disabled them, but we weren't sure what they were about so we just told Raoul and agreed to keep watch. That was one of the reasons I wanted to come to the portrait sitting, but I'm embarrassed I didn't realize what was making me itchy today. The magic is different from what I've seen. It's similar in concept to our mage blasts, like you used at Haven, but they are done differently. I don't think it's local. I need to study it more and talk to some of the experts I know about it."

Kel was quiet, processing the information.

"Kel," Raoul continued. "I think it's safe to say that this wedding has become a target of whom ever is leaving these around." He held out a palm size clay token with the split sun and fire design on it.

"We pulled this out of the obi with the magicked match sticks. I think it's safe to say someone doesn't like the idea of this wedding."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Bachelor Party**

Owen had proclaimed himself organizer of Neal's bachelor party. Kel suspected he would have come up for another reason for a party, even if Neal wasn't getting married. He had arranged for dinner and games in the upstairs room of one of Corus's historic tavern, the Dancing Dove. Kel had heard some of the legends of the original proprietor, and early 'rogue' of the city. Owen had invited all of Neal's male friends including their friends from training so Kel was looking forward to the relaxed time to catch up with her friends. Kel was the only woman in the group, but that wasn't unfamiliar. After she had her fill of fun she planned to leave them to their male mischief and head home.

In the warm light of the tavern she caught up on stories with Owen, Prosper, Seaver, Balduin, now his brother-in-law, Merric and Faleron. Owen was full of stories about Lord Wyldon's daughter Magarry of Cavall, to the point that Kel wondered if Lord Wyldon would have the opportunity to work Owen in a whole new capacity some day. Owen was thrilled to find a girl who loved dogs and hunting and horses like he did and told everyone he talked to about her. Kel fully enjoyed the evening. She threw darts, refereed arm wrestling matches and counseled against actually wrestling for fear of the furniture.

Ready for a break she walked over and poured a glass of water for herself and filled a small plate with tasty tidbits. Then she settled on a quiet bench to survey the scene. It would go on record as a great time with great friends. She had learned to appreciate the fragility of life during the war and the rarity of good times so she was in the mood to savor a fine evening among friends without having to be on guard or measure her words.

Neal came to sit by her after winning the last round of a card game. "Were you playing without your somewhat magical memory?" Kel asked him pointedly.

"I think it is appropriate for the groom to win a few hands at his own party,don't you think?" He replied arching one brow. To which Kel snorted into her drink.

"So, what's up with you and Dom?" Neal said conspiratorially as he leaned close to her.

"What makes you think there is something up with me and Dom?" She replied, uncharacteristically and theatrically arching her own brow back at Neal in a way that startled Neal into laughter until Kel joined him. Once they had stopped laughing Neal picked back up. "Mostly I noticed he wasn't teasing you when he had the opportunity. Then I noticed the shared looks…." He trailed off studying the bottom of his tankard.

"It's been fun helping with your wedding together." Kel answered still smiling. "You and Yuki have set an example we are wondering if we are interested in following." She answered honestly, nudging him with her elbow. "Dom and I are both intrigued by how you and Yuki are so sure this is what you want. He and I seem to be in a similar state of limbo about what's next, so I'd say we're spending time together trying to figure out what we want." Neal looked at her waiting for her to say more.

"What do you want me to say?" Kel continued. "He's a great guy."

Neal with a look of mock horror said, "You are talking about my cousin, I know him well. It may take a memory spell for me to forget all the pranks he's pulled on me. I'm going to need some convincing. So, describe for me exactly how is he is a great guy."

Kel laughed and shook her head then she and Neal looked up at Dom and caught Dom looking at them. He raised his glass in a toast with a look and a shrug that said he knew they'd been found out.

 **Peace and Prosperity planning**

Chapter to be done on King Jonathan's international plan for the vacuum that comes after war, He wants to fill the vacuum positively; to reduce the poverty that can lead to crime. Provide care, education and jobs. Discuss how easy mobility between countries could be advantageous for all.

 **The Tortallan Queenscove Wedding Party**

Since the Baird's were frequent visitors at court, custom dictated that they invite the other families they saw there. That meant it wouldn't be just their close friends like the engagement party had been, but more of the social elite of Corus. Yuki was a bit nervous. She had seen how the social system of the nobles worked from her position at the princess's side. There was constant jockeying for the favor of the Monarchs. Ambitious people often looked for ways to slight others in an attempt to make themselves seem more favorable. The queen and king frequently had parties and hosted gatherings with the landowners. The people wanted favor and the Monarchs needed support. It was a delicate balance. If the bachelor party had been a relaxed time among friends with no need to guards one's conversation, this was the opposite. At the Baird party Kel knew she would need to keep her on her toes.

There was a Yamani contingent at the party, Prince Eitaro, his wife and the young assistant Kumatsu with two new Yamanis. Prince Etaro and his wife had come for Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami's wedding and stayed as part of the diplomatic party for a time. They had many friends in Tortall to catch up with. Kumatsu, the young man Kel had met in the stables would also attend with two women who were new to the Yamani diplomatic corps, Shinzu Kanaka and Hakama Bushiro. They were new and lively young women from the islands. They had only been in Tortall a few weeks. Their role was to support Prince Eitaro and his wife and to prepare to take on diplomatic responsibilities.

Add to that, some of the representatives in town for the king's multinational talks were in attendance with friends of the Bairds. It was a power packed, multinational guest list.

Security had their guard up in more ways than one. After the incident at the portrait sitting, Numair had set up wards at the party to scan for blaze balm and any dangerous spells. Other mages were watching the wards he had set.

Kel had learned her lesson at the engagement party, the newest fashions only went so far, she had decided she wanted something that made her look her best self more than looking like she was in someone else's dress, so she had turned to her friend Lalasa and Lalasa had worked her magic. The raw silk dress was the hazel color of Kel's eyes with gold and russet flecks that picked up the sunlit highlights in her hair. The neckline was a graceful scoop lined in soft folds that draped from one shoulder to the other in front and then the folds swooped to her waist in back. She had pinned her griffin brooch on one shoulder. The dress fit smoothly in the bodice under the decorative neckline and the skirt was full with with inverted pleats. It was simple compared to some of the beaded and sequined dresses she knew she would see at the party, but it suited her perfectly, and she loved it. Since she still hadn't gotten a haircut, the lady's maids had managed to put her hair into a bit of an upswept style, fixed with a barrette Yuki had given her, bronze set with russet stones to match her dress. The ladies maids had also applied perfume and a tint to her cheeks and lips. She drew the line at powder, but she was still pleased with what she saw in the mirror. She was looking forward to feeling comfortably and well dressed at the party. With parents, possible commanders and sweethearts about, she needed to feel like she was wearing the perfect armor for the situation.

Yuki came through the door between their rooms looking resplendent and beaming. Neal's mother had taken Yuki on her own trip to Lalasa's dress shop. They had chosen a burgundy to black iridescent taffeta /fabric with a muted sheen. The color and the portrait neckline made her cheerful, fun friend look like the regal head of the household she would become. "Oh Kel, isn't it beautiful?" Yuki beamed at her twirling around. "I really feel like she wants to help make this work," she paused, adding quietly "Even if it's not what she would have initially chosen. She loves Neal very much."

Kel had to agree. At the heart of it, Wilina wanted her son to be happy and if her son wanted to be with Yuki, then she would do everything she could to make them successful as a couple. In this case that meant outfitting her in a dress that would be the envy of every socialite busy body there. Wilina knew how to do battle in her world. "Are you ready?" Kel had heard the music start in the ballroom earlier. It was the sign the first guests had arrived. They were to wait until 6:00 and meet Neal and Dom at the the top of the long curving staircase to be introduced. Yuki nodded in silent agreement. Kel saw Neal first, as he watched Yuki walk toward him with a mixture of delight and pride. Kel was filled with emotion at the site of her friends. She was so glad to see them so happy together. Yuki took Neal's arm and together they stepped to the top of the stairs to await their announcement. Then Kel saw Dom where he had stood behind Neal. His eyes were watching Neal and Yuki, so she had a moment to watch him. Dom was looking extremely handsome in his custom made formal wear. He was fiddling with the silver and onyx cufflinks on this starched white shirt. Fine clothes look even better on a man who was fit like Dom. She watched his gaze shift to look for her, his face a little uncertain until it settled on her, then his face relaxed in a genuine smile. She smiled back and stepped over to take his arm where he stood at the back of the landing in the shadows, and as she did, he leaned over and kissed her cheek and told her, "You look amazing. And you smell amazing." She felt her face warm with the unfamiliar compliments.

"You clean up pretty well yourself." she managed in reply, glancing up at him through her lashes. They stood for a moment, enjoying each other's closeness.

They were brought back to the moment when they heard the herald announce,

"I present to you Sir Nealan of Queenscove and Yukimi non Diahnoru of the Yamani Islands." The couple smiled at each other then proceeded down the stairs to the applause of the waiting guests. Kel and Dom waited to descend until the crowd folded around Neal and Yuki. Kel was grateful all the eyes were on the happy couple. With any luck no one would notice the warm flush of color in her cheeks. She held Dom's out stretched arm in its classic formal escort position. He had set his large hand over hers in a gesture that was intimate and somewhat proprietary. Kel felt her heart pound and her face warm, but knew she had to focus on navigating the stairs in her dress or court disaster, so it wasn't until they reached the bottom of the stairs that she risked a glance up to Dom's face. His eyes were already on hers, looking at her like she was new to him somehow. She didn't remember the last few steps or how long they had stood looking at each other when they heard a strong voice calling "Domitan, Domitan! You're finally here. Denra and her mother are waiting! Come along now!" And Dom's mother swooped in to take his arm and drag him off to the waiting girl and her mother she had arranged to be there. Kel stood stunned for a minute, with the daydreams of what the evening could be like clearly having no chance of becoming reality.

Somehow Kel managed to find a chalice of water and position herself by Yuki who stood in the receiving line next to Neal and flanked by her parents and Prince Eitaro and his wife. From that safe position with her back to the wall and her family she was able to encourage her friend, chat lightly with those who came to meet Yuki and watch the interaction between Dom, his mother and the pair she had invited as a bridal prospect for Dom. The young woman was Kel's nightmare incarnate. She was petite, slim waisted and Kel thought she could count at least three dimples. Kel was in the process of calculating her age when a group approached Neal and Yuki that surprised and excited her. Lady Alanna and her husband the Baron of pirate's Swoop stood before them. Kel idolized Alanna, the King's Champion, all the years she was in training to be a knight. Alanna was the first woman in the realm in years to become a knight, but she had to hide her gender and was known as Alan all the years she was in training. Alanna also had magical gifts, so some skeptics said that was the reason she was able to complete her training. Alanna was a secret supporter of Kel's during Kel's training, sending no magical gifts, but only thoughtful, practical ones that helped Kel develop her body and fighting skills. Alanna had hoped Kel would prove women could be Knights, without magical gifts, and she had. Lady Alanna was also Neal's knight master when he was a squire, so it made perfect sense that she would want to be there to wish he and Yuki well. With them stood a slim strong young woman, a slim dark young man and a tall, muscular man whose age was hard to determine. The girl had an alert gaze and fine red gold hair brushing her shoulders. The slim dark young man had unusual looking skin and a long thin nose. The other man's presence was interesting, he was very alert to his surroundings, Iike a long time soldier, but relaxed at the moment and Kel couldn't help but notice, quite handsome. Neal clasp forearms with his knight master and exchanged a back pounding hug with the baron. Kel had always thought the baron had a special appreciation for Neal for working so closely with his prickly wife. They greeted Yuki warmly and congratulated the couple.

They turned to the threesome behind them. "Neal,this is the delegation from the Copper isles. Alianne,Nawat and Taybur Sibigat are here for multinational security discussions with the King."

The three lived in the Copper Isles Isles. Kel only had a vague understanding of their roles. She understood that many military representatives were in Corus discussing the possibility of an international peacekeeping force. When Kel had looked around she had noticed a group in Carthaki dress and a group of Bazhir each with host families that had been invited to the party. It was a fun way to show the delegates a bit of Tortallan custom. The group with Alanna were at the end of the receiving line. Dinner would be served soon to be followed by dancing.

Alanna stepped over to Kel with Alianne, "We were hoping we could hear the real story of your mission into Scanra to find Blayce the Gallan. We've heard lot of tales, but it's hard to tell what is true." Kel looked at them. Usually she found a way to duck that kind of request. The mission had cost many lives and the mistakes and losses were still fresh in Kel's mind. But these were women like herself, working hard to make the world a better place in spite of whatever barriers they encountered. If they could learn something from her story, it would be worth the telling.

"Let's find a corner where we can get comfortable after dinner." Kel suggested. And with that the dinner bell rang.

Kel was seated to Yuki's right on the dais with her father on her other side. The meal proceeded smoothly and soon they were all headed toward their after dinner activities, some to the billiards room for drinks and tobacco; Alanna had staked out a corner with comfortable leather chairs. Kel gestured to Alanna that she'd be right back - she wanted a breath of the cool evening air, the sumptuous dinner was making her sleepy.

She had just braced her hands on the railing and was stretching her back and shoulders when she heard Dom's voice. "Kel, I've been trying to catch you. I didn't know my mother had invited Denra and her mother. This isn't what I had hoped the evening would be like. At all."

Kel turned to face Dom. She wasn't sure what she thought or what she should say. When she looked at him all she felt was sympathy for her friend at the distress on his face. She knew how much he wanted to please his mother and the fact that was in conflict with what he wanted showed in his face. She took his arm at the elbow in a friendly fashion and said casually, "I think the party is going great! Yuki is a hit with Neil's parents' friends and the dancing will start soon, it's been a great night! Don't you think so Mrs. Masbolle?"

Kel, fully alert and looking for threats, as she would in any operation, had seen Dom's mother come to the door of the terrace when she and Dom had turned to walk in. Mrs. Masbolle looked at Kel curiously. Sometimes the best defense is a good offense Kel thought and offered her most charming smile and extended her hand. "We haven't had the chance to meet, but your suggestions have been so helpful to Dom and I. He and I both need all the help we can get as best man and maid of honor."

Mrs. Masbolle took Kel's hand graciously and replied. " I spoke to your mother at a luncheon of fief owners. She is such a lovely woman. We compared notes to make sure we had everything covered. You two have done a fine job. I heard the engagement party is still the talk of the younger set."

Kel dropped a a curtsy in acceptance of the compliment, ducking her head in acknowledgement of the older woman's expertise for good measure. "I'm so sorry, but I promised to tell the story of our capture of Blayce the Gallan to Lady Alanna, I shouldn't keep her waiting!" And with another graceful curtsy, she swept from the terrace leaving Dom standing with his mouth open and his mother with her head tilted thoughtfully.

Well, Kel thought, at least all the practice she had gotten managing people and commanders at New Hope had it's benefits, she now had the confidence to handle tough social situations as well as military ones.

She headed straight to the corner Alanna had staked out and settled happily in. Alanna, Alianne, Nawat and Taybur sat waiting, leaving her a seat in the center of the group. She had never enjoyed telling the story more. The group asked questions she enjoyed answering about their strategies for getting into the castle, getting the children out and as Ali and Alanna both had magical gifts they had a special fascination about her use of griffin feathers in blocking Blayce's Magic.

Alanna shook her head and spoke as Kel paused after describing the end of Blayce. "I was on the battlefield when it happened. It was as if the killing devices, huge spider like creatures with knives for fingers and feet, had their strings cut by an unseen hand. You changed the course of the war." Alanna raised her glass in a salute just as Neal and Yuki came by on their way to the dance floor and they joined the toast too. Kel was speechless for a moment at the compliment from her long time idol. She met Alanna's eyes with a knowing look of someone who had fought the same battles and acknowledged the compliment with a nod and return the salute. Kel felt a glow of pride that Alanna saw her as a skilled and accomplished knight.

With the story told, Kel and began to urge the group to the dance floor. It didn't take much urging. The music was lively and many guests were already swirling across the floor. She chatted with the group as they made their way to the ballroom, only to find herself standing alone at the edge of it as the couples proceeded onto the floor.

She didn't quite have time to sigh or look for Dom when a deep voice behind her asked, "May I have an the pleasure of this dance?" Kel turned to see Taybur smiling at her with his hand outstretched. She smiled back, took his hand and followed him onto the floor. She had done a fair amount of social dancing at New Hope, especially in the winter. Enough to feel comfortable she could follow, and Taybur was an experienced dancer. The kind of dancer that made his partner look very good. They swooped and spun around the floor. The fast physical pace and upbeat music were just what Kel needed to recover her festive mood. The amused look she caught from her sister as they spun by Adalie spoke volumes. Kel was not known as a big dancer but Taybur made it fun and made her look good. They weren't the only ones enjoying the music. The dance floor was full and Kel only caught quick views of the other dancers. She had to smile when she caught a glimpse of her mother and Duke Baird laughing as they spun by. Kel remembered a story of them dancing together when they were young.

Kel was bright cheeked and laughing with Taybur and Ali and Nawat as they walked out to the terrace to cool off. Many others were there under the lamps and they stopped to talk with Duke and Duchess Baird and Kel's parents. Alanna finally announced she had called for their carriage, Yuki, Neal and Kel saw them to the entry. Through the open doors Kel glimpsed Dom escorting Denra Down the stairs, but she kept her attention with Alanna's family. Goodbyes were exchanged and they began loading into the carriage. It was nice to know they would all likely see each other in the course of the ongoing planning meetings. "It was great to finally meet you!" Ali said warmly before she stepped into her carriage. Before he stepped in, Taybur Took her hand and to her surprise, kissed it. "I had expected to have a socially "nice" evening tonight, but instead I really had a truly wonderful time. I don't get to relax much in my job, I didn't realize how much I needed a break and this was perfect. "I haven't spent many evenings in the presence of a military legend who can also dance and looks fabulous doing it!" he said with an impish wink. Kel grinned back at him and dropped a mock curtsy to his wink. She had to agree with him. With the change in company she had been able to forget about assignments, obligations and crushes and relax and have fun. Dom had stepped up beside Neal and was talking to him. Yuki was still beaming from the glowing attention paid her by Neal's parents' friends. They walked into the entry where the Bairds were saying goodnight to guests. Since Kel and Yuki had dressed at the Bairds and because the evening was so late, they had been given rooms in the house. It was a nice way for the Bairds to show that Yuki was part of their family now. Dom and his family were driving back to their home. Mrs. Baird hugged Neal and Yuki both while the Duke looked on. I am so proud of you both, you were wonderful hosts and so gracious when you met our friends. That means so much to us! I look forward to many more parties in the future with you in our family, Yuki dear." The words sounded honest to Kel's ears and the earnest look on Wilina's face made her believe they were true. With one final hug, Wilina reminded them breakfast would be at 8. Then Neal and Yuki headed upstairs, Yuki to be helped out of her finery by the ladies maids and Neal to his own quarters. Dom and Kel stood aside in the foyer for a moment while the Bairds talked with Dom's mother & father. The silence between them grew longer and started to be awkward, so Kel commented, "Denra is very pretty and Yuki said she is one of the best in her glaive classes." It was true, Yuki had updated Kel in a quiet moment. In spite of her disappointment at not spending the evening with Dom, she couldn't bash the girl.

Dom looked like something he'd eaten wasn't sitting well with him. "I didn't know my mother had planned to have her here. She's a family friend, I haven't seen her in 5 years and she's just 18. She has grown up a great deal in those years. She's a very nice girl." The silence returned.

Kel really wasn't sure what to say. She had truly had a wonderful night. She wasn't regretful or angry. Though it hadn't been what she'd expected, it had been memorable. The Yamani god Hutsuri brought people their fate. If it did not come to them, he didn't intend it. Kel wasn't sure if Hutsuri was involved in this or not, but she had learned to take what came and enjoy it for what it was. Wishing for what wasn't didn't bring happiness.

Dom ventured another comment, "You asked me the other day what I thought a good match was and I didn't really have an opinion. Tonight I learned what I don't want. I don't want someone who only can listen to my stories. I want someone who has their own stories to tell."

Kel wasn't sure how long she had been standing looking at Dom when one maids came down to bustle Kel off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Best to Worst**

It was early, before most of the city was up and about their business. That was intentional because they needed the road clear for today's adventure. Somehow during the bachelor party, a contest was set to determine who was the best runner in the group. The other positions had been more clear since the group sparred together often. Kel the best jouster, Merric the best swordsman, Balduin had become an fast and dangerous expert in unarmed combat in his last assignment in the war which had demanded he go lightly armed and undercover often. But no one could agree who was the best runner.

"If we had to send someone for help? Who would it be?" Owen had demanded. And so, they were all gathered at the at the same pub where they had the bachelor party to race a loop around town and back. Neal would have been a better runner if he trained more, but Kel was betting on Prince Roald. She had seen him out on her runs in the royal forest and she was betting he trained more than he let on. It was a safer way for the healer and heir to keep in shape than combat drills.

Qasim was recruited to watch the finish line. Tokens for them to pick up had been placed at the turnaround point to prove they made it. With the drop of Qasim's hand they were off. Kel had no illusions about her running. She was steady and had great endurance but she was not speedy so she held a steady pace as the others scrambled ahead of her for the lead around the first corner. Jump had decided to join her that morning and he ran ahead of her scouting out interesting smells then catching her up when she passed him.

Kel was about a mile away from the finish, running through a section of town where there were many Yamani shops and families. The morning market was up and in full swing as cooks, housewives and chefs arrived early to get the most choice produce. Colorful rows of late summer peppers and squash lined the carts. Kel was waving to a dumpling vendor she had often visited when she was a squire when the world exploded. The force of the blasts threw she and Jump to the ground where she lay as debris rained down on her. The last thing she remembered was pulling Jump under her to protect him and trying to push to her hands and knees when her world went black.

At the finish line, Neal had just clapped Roald on the back congratulating him on his victory when the force and sound of the explosions reached them. Without comment they started running back up the street they had just run down.

"Neal, how far back do you think Kel was?" Owen asked his voice shaking. Neal didn't answer, but exchanged a grim look with his brother in law, Balduin. Their faces were even more serious when they arrived on the scene. Fire roared in two of the buildings on the street, one a dry goods store, the other a tavern that was known for its grilled eels. The front of the dry goods store had been blown off before the main building caught fire. Carts, food and bodies and pieces of bodies were scattered about the courtyard as if some great hand had tossed them all in the air and let them fall. Neal was relieved to hear the city fire brigades and the horn calls of the King's Own.

"Go to Raoul and get your orders from him," he told the group. "Owen, you're with me, we are setting up a medical area there, under that pergola in the shade." Go and help the people that can walk to get there. I'll be setting up a triage area."

Neal stood for a moment scanning the area. Owen still stood by his side.

"I haven't spotted her yet either," Owen said quietly. Maybe she decided to stop at the turnaround point." He added, without conviction.

"Let's get to what needs to be done," Neal urged both himself and Owen to the job at hand and to keep them both from rushing to search under the collapsed storefront for their friend. There would be better and safer resources for that job arriving shortly.

Hours passed. Crews managed to finally put the fires out, but both of the buildings were a complete loss. Neal had been joined by his father and other healers from the city. Wagons were organized to take the seriously wounded to places where healers could perform more complex healings. At least with all of the help, everyone received care quickly. Many of the injured had lost limbs. Some could be reattached, but some could not. A group of clerks helped organize the list of those who had been found and where they had been taken so the family members could join them.

The sun was low on the horizon when Neal looked up to find stretcher bearers next to him. He hardly recognized Dom and Qasim under all the soot and blood. Neal looked down at the stretcher and felt a his breath catch when he saw Kel's face. She was unconscious. Duke Baird was beside him in an instant.

"Bring her here," He gestured to a table behind him. Once they moved her onto the table Neal saw that Lerant followed carrying Jump. Jump wagged his tail at the site of his friends, but they'd could see the bone protruding from his front leg. Duke Baird called to Daine who had been working on a cart horse nearby. She came and pressed her forehead to Jump's in comfort and communication.

"He said the were passing by the dry goods store when the blasts hit. They were hit first by the debris thrown from the blast and then by the front wall as it fell. There was no warning and they didn't see anyone suspicious." Daine translated.

"Probably not" said Qasim. "They probably made sure to be far away by the time it went off."

"It looks like his leg and his concussion are the worst of his injuries." Daine carefully helped Lerant set the dog on a nearby table so she could work on him.

"How is Kel?"

Duke Baird had been quietly assessing Kel's injuries. He spoke quietly, half to himself.

"No major broken bones, lots of small cuts from the flying debris, some big bruises from the heavier projectiles. I think the worst of it is her head injury. There isn't any active bleeding In her head, but there is marked bruising, causing it to swell. There just isn't any room for that in a skull. That's probably why she is still unconscious. I'll work on decreasing the swelling. Neal, could you go find Shara? She is a bit of an expert with closed head injuries."

Neal nodded, running a hand through his hair, he backed up and ran into Dom who was standing eyes fixed on Kel. Neal grabbed his arm and towed him toward another medical area. They both started talking at once.

"I really don't like head injuries. They are so tricky. It's so much easier for me to be able to see what I need to heal." Neal started.

"I don't know if I've ever seen Kel out of commission before. I guess she was down for a little while in Scanra, but you patched her up pretty fast. I couldn't get any reaction out of her when we found her. She was so still. She was so lifeless. She's usually so full of life." Dom trailed off.

Neal slung an arm across his cousin's shoulder and they went in search of the healer who specialized in head injuries. After they found her they went back to find the rest of their friends and to see what was left to be done. The clean up that would be finished that day was almost over. With all the help, the damaged part of the building had been pulled down so it would not fall. The wood and glass from the buildings had been swept from the street. They found Merric, Owen and Balduin securing a barrier around the damaged area. A guard would be posted until investigations were completed. Dom and Neal told the group about Kel. Owen went white at the news. Neal imagined he thought Kel was invincible. They finished the barrier and walked over to where they'd left her.

"We moved her to the King's Own infirmary, There are several people there, so we will staff it all night and it will be easy for me and Shara to check on her. She hadn't recovered consciousness yet when we moved her." Duke Baird updated them.

When they all stood there looking blankly at him. The Duke took a breath and continued. He could see them as they would have been in the battles they fought with Kel, looking for her command and not sure to do without her there.

"The best thing you can do is go clean up and eat. Get a good night's sleep, she'll get rest and treatment tonight and we'll see where she is in the morning." They still stood there. "Go," he ushered them along, "the bath house is just up the street, that's as far as you have to make it."

They moved woodenly to the bath house and managed to scrub much of the soot and a grime from the day off in silence. The bath house gave them loose tunics and pants to wear home and sent most of their clothes to refuse. It would be hard to get them clean.

From there they continued, still in silence, to the Own's mess where the staff was feeding those who had responded to the call for help. They didn't speak much, but just being together was good. It had been a hard day. Seeing the victims, alive and dead had been wrenching. Many of the images would always stay with them.

Finished with their meal, they all parted company to head to their bunks. They clapped each other on their shoulders and clasped arms in parting, reassured by the life and strength in each other.

Apparently sleep didn't come easy to any of them. When Dom arrived at the infirmary, he was glad to see Neal seated by Kel's bedside. As he got closer he saw Owen asleep on the floor on the other side of her bed. He smiled to think she was well tended. He sat on the adjacent bed next to Neal. "What do you think?" Dom asked.

"Head injuries like this are tricky things, there are so many variables. I'm going to bet on Kel. She's as tough as they come."

Dom nodded and noticed the green glow of Neal's healing gift around his fingers where he held Kel's hand and raised his eyebrows in question. "I'm betting on Kel, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to give her all the help I can." He said with tired lines around his eyes. It just a general kind of tonic, extra energy for healing. I left the head healing to Shara." And with that they settled into comfortable quiet waiting.

When they woke up the next morning, Kel was sitting up in bed, a healer beside her helping her drink a healing tea. She smiled carefully at their creased, sleepy faces. Owens curls were in particularly impressive disarray. "Wow, it's like so great to see you up Kel! I was so worried!" Owen exclaimed for all of them as he clambered up from the floor. Kel tried not to wince at the volume of his voice.

"Well, now that your vigil has been successful, why don't you boys go have some breakfast and let this girl sleep?" The healer suggested.

They all agreed and Owen claimed he could eat a horse, which Kel thought through a fog, was probably normal for him. Neal and Owen headed for the door while Dom played at looking for his jacket under the bed. Neal blocked Owen's view when he saw Dom lean over and kissed Kel softly on the forehead and stroked her cheekbone with his thumb. She could only manage a smile and to rest her head in his hand. Neal figured Owen didn't need to know about Dom yet, the boy had enough on his mind. Neal had to smile a little at the worry on Dom's face. Seemed like he was learning what it was like to care for someone like he cared for Yuki.

Kel's body recovered rapidly from that point although she moved carefully for several days, not wanting to jostle her head. It gave her a lot of time to think. Time to wonder who might have done something like planting the explosives and why. Her mind didn't want to move past the incident as fast as her body did. The smell of a simple cook fire would set her on high alert. The sound of breaking glass made her want to dive under the nearest table. It was hard to explain to those who hadn't been there. It was hard to think about the world the same way as she had before.

She attended the memorial service for those who had been killed. Neal, Owen and Dom went with her. It was solemn. Kel knew many of the dead and had a hard time understanding how it was that good people were killed and injured just for going about their day. It weighed heavily on all of them that the perpetrator was still out there and they were no closer to finding them. It was hard not to think about what the next target would be.

 **Debrief**

In a session in Raoul's office the team compiled their notes.

Raoul started, "The explosives that were used in the market blast were not something we've seen before. They have some similarities to what would be available here, but Numair, can you investigate and see if you can track down a source? That might give us some clues about who planted them."

Numair nodded. "I've already started making contact with my friends abroad. We will figure it out."

"Flyndan spoke, "I think we need to start questioning those we know have animosity toward the Yamini's. They may at least have some information even if they aren't directly involved. And have we come any closer to finding those who attacked the Carthakis and Kel and Dom?"

"They were hired thugs, who received these job through a process of note passing that is intentionally anonymous." They know they'd got their 'assignment' and payment through the system. They'd don't know who hired them. They didn't have any particular animosity to the Yamanis, they are happy to dislike anyone for money." Myles supplied.

"The problems started about the time the peace delegation started." Raoul considered, looking at the board they'd had set up with a timeline of the incidents. Should we include anyone who's is against the peace delegation on the list?"

"Should we include the peace delegates on the list?" Kel asked. What if someone in that group doesn't want us all to get along? What would they do?"

"That puts everyone on the list!" Raoul growled in frustration.

"Yes, that's exactly it isn't it? These events have the effect of making you look at everyone with suspicion." Dom summarized. "So the main qualification of our suspect is that they'd don't want us all to get along. Who fits that qualification? Let's make a list and start investigating each one systematically. If they aren't our suspect, then at least we may get a lead from them. We can use Myles agents and Daine's animals and get as much information as we can about their activities."


	8. Chapter 8

**Yamani Tortallan fusion Bridal Shower**

When princess Shinkokami asked Kel if she could host the bride party for Yuki, Kel was tremendously relieved. She wanted Yuki to have all of the tradition, ritual and fun but it wasn't her strength. Shinkokami on the other hand, was a consummate hostess and Kel knew the party would be spectacular.

The princess decided to hold the celebration in one of the queen's special parlors. The room had a high ceiling overlooked the Royal forest and menagerie and had tall windows so they could enjoy the view. Shinkokami brought in flowers from the hot houses and great swathes of silk cloth in Yuki's favorite color, yellow to transform the room into a glowing fragrant sanctuary and oasis.

A beautiful luncheon would be served with delicacies from the Yamani islands and Tortall. Shinkokami had planned the bridal party using a mix of customs she had come to know. Having recently been married, Shinko understood how important it was for Yuki to have the friendship and support of the women around her and she planned to party to forge and strengthen those bonds. It was a small and intimate group, no one who needed to be impressed was included, so all could relax.

The activities that were planned broke down barriers by their nature. Behind screens, Yamani masseuses would knead stress from bodies and rub oil into them before groups of the women went to a steam room and a good soak in the royal bath. Also planned was the Bazhir custom of drawing beautiful pictures and patterns on women's hands and feet using vegetable dyes. All of the activities were geared toward helping the women gather their strength to themselves and give them time to get to know each other better.

It would be a special day with so many women Kel held dear. With determined effort she focused on the good things, their friendship and support, their enthusiasm for Yuki and Neal and the luxurious chance to relax and be pampered. Kel was determined not to let her anxiety about another attack ruin the day.

The ladies arrived early in the morning, just after breakfast. Several of them came from morning glaive practice. Kel always felt she appreciated a good massage more after she'd worked her body hard. They were escorted the West parlor where they were greeted by the bright, welcoming colors and smell of fresh flowers.

Then they were taken to the bath area where some had a quick dip and were then given soft robes. From there they went to the parlor where a long low table near the windows overlooking the forest awaited them. The table was surrounded by large comfortable pillows. It was part Yamani, part Bazhir. The low table was set with bowls of berries and fruit and the women were served Yamani tea in round cups with no handles. There they talked and waited their turn with one of the masseuses.

Kel and Alanna were called back together. Kel was grateful for the pairing. Another warrior understood understood the healing she was going through. Yuki and her mother had finally stopped asking "How are you doing?", but the question was still in their eyes. Kel and Alanna gratefully accepted the ministrations of the masseuses in comfortable silence, except for the occasional moan of appreciation when a particularly tired spot was cared for.

Thoroughly and pleasantly kneaded, they made their way to the steam room then finally the bath to soak. Kel wondered what it was about the process that drained all the anxiety from her and left her wonderfully in the moment. She looked at Alanna and they shared a knowing smile.

"What are you thinking of?" Alanna asked.

"I was thinking of a time where we were doing a rescue mission in winter. I remember thinking I wasn't sure if I'd ever feel warm or clean again!" Kel laughed and shook her head. "This is wonderful. When they first started working on me, my head was swirling with thoughts. Now it seems enough to enjoy the warmth of the water."

Alanna nodded in agreement. "A massage and soak is one of the best things I do after a mission. It's good for the body and mind. It seems to wash away the stuff you want to let go and leaves what you want to hold onto. Plus, it helps my body recover faster."

"Letting go of some of it is the trick isn't is?" Kel said staring into the water.

"It's really the only way to keep going and stay sane." Alanna answered. "I've found I don't need to treat all my memories equally. Some I try to keep in crisp detail, thoughts of family and friends. Others, when they come up, I just tell them to go away, that they've had their time and it's over."

"You tell them to go away?" Kel was curious.

"There is the part of my mind that is always bringing up ideas," Alanna explained. I think of it like a low level clerk. Then there is the part that is the commander. A good commander has to decide what ideas need attention and which don't. So the commander part of my brain dismisses some. It lets me focus on the important stuff."

They sat and soaked in silence for a while.

"I think Neal found a good match in Yuki." Alanna commented. "I'm really happy for them."

Again Kel looked at Alanna curiously. She hadn't heard her comment on relationships before.

"George has been a perfect match for me." Alanna continued My life is so much richer for having him in it. I really like Neal. I want the same thing for him."

Wilina, Dom's mother and Yuki came into the room and hung their robes on hooks.

"I think I'm done cooking." Kel said to Alanna, who nodded to her and they exited the bath. As they left, Kel gave a small bow and crinkled her eyes at Yuki who was chatting with her mother-in-law to be.

Kel joined her mother having tattoos traced on her arms and hands. After a time all of the ladies made it back to the table, which was then laden with delicacies from Tortall, the Yamani Islands and the Bazhir.

In this perfect cocoon of comfort, the women began to tell stories. Some of them were personal stories, some were legends or folk stories, all had meaning for those who were there.

Illane told a cautionary tale of a young woman who always tried to do what would please others, but found because those choices were from different people, they did not create a clear path, but instead a tangle that made nobody happy.

Queen Thayet told her story of leaving her people to come to Tortall, how some would always question her as Queen and some would embrace her, and the best way she had found was to make the best decisions she could each day and only let criticism inform her, not cripple her or cause self doubt.

It took a little time before Neal's mother, Wilina, could relax. She didn't know the queen and princess the way Yuki and Ilane did. Sharing the morning glaive and bow practices with the queen and had allowed them to get to know each other as individuals. Kel could imagine it was a little intimidating to go a steam room with the queen if the only way you knew her was as a the monarch to whom you answered.

Neal's aunt, Dom's mother, was attentive but fairly quiet. She mostly stayed near Wilina. When her turn came to storytelling though, she told the group a tale of her great grandparents as they created the family homestead. To get through difficult times, her great grandmother said to be sure to hold fast to what is good. Kel thought she looked at her when she finished the story. It had been what Kel was thinking too. Hold fast to what is good. It didn't mean there wouldn't be trouble or hard times, it just meant you had to hold onto the good tightly, and let the hard things slip away. Yes. Dom's mom was right, Kel thought. Hold fast to what is good.

Later Dom's mother inquired of her how she was recovering and Kel responded quietly that her bruises were almost healed. The older woman did not remark on the slightly haunted look in Kel's eyes.

Kel was especially pleased to see that Yuki and Neal's sister Jessamine had come to enjoy each other. Since she had married their classmate Balduin, Neal's sister had been a part of the gatherings of Kel's year mates. During the war, Jessamine and Yuki commiserated while they missed their men who were so far away fighting the Scanrans.

Oranie told how she and her husband had a secret way to communicate when they wanted to meet each other and how it made them feel like a team amidst the turmoil of daily life.

One of the longest married women there, told how she and her husband started and ended each day telling each other something they appreciated about each other and a made the group laugh when she said that some days, she was glad that he wasn't as grumpy as the day before and he would say he was glad she wasn't as picky as she was the day before.

Alanna told a story of a Tortall legend who had first loved a rogue of the city but married another love whose life was a better match for her. That story made it clear a woman's heart has room for many Love's and life with each love would be different, so the wise woman should look with clear eyes at what life with a love would be like. Deep love does not always mean a happy life. A moment of quiet settled around the room as each woman considered the stories and enjoyed quiet camaraderie. Kel had had plenty of time in the last few years being cold, wet and hungry, this day would be one to save in her memory for the next time knight work took her to a less comfortable place.

After all the seriousness everyone was ready for some fun when they heard Alanna's voice tease her daughter, who was well known for her romances as a young woman. "And then there was that gorgeous dark eyed young man from Port Caynn you dated for a while Alianne," her mother teased. "why don't you tell us why you didn't keep him around?"

"Ugh!" Alianne groaned pushing up from her cushion "Do you have to remind me of my bad judgement? It took me a few months to realized I'd wear myself out giving him all the compliments he needed to get through the day. For so long, his mother had told him everyday how wonderful he was, so that it had become something he required. He couldn't get through the day without a couple dozen or so gold stars! I had better things to do than follow him around all day telling how wonderful he was."

Her mother smirked at her, knowing she was uncomfortable with the spotlight, but also knowing she was close to Yuki's age and had some wisdom to share. "And why are you so happy with Nawat?"

Alianne stopped, serious for a moment, "He sees the true person I am and the best person I want to be," she paused, "and I can trust him completely. The trust is the biggest thing for me." Alianne rolled her eyes, she could only be serious for so long. "I have trust issues." She quipped facetiously and rose to look out the window at the lowering sun.

To close the day, Shinkokami stood and addressed Yuki and the other women, beginning with a formal Yamani bow.

"Today we have forged and strengthened the bonds between us. We know there is power and strength in our connection to each other." To Yuki she said "We, your family, will always be there for you, we will support you and share our stories to help you find the path to a long and happy life."

Kel smiled at Yuki as she bowed back to the princess and all of those present, then she responded with the formal words spoken by the women of the Yamani warrior class, "I shall take your words and stories as arrows in my quiver to slay the troubles of life."

Kel thought that Yuki had been given a full quiver and she knew Yuki was a skilled archer.


	9. Chapter 9

More Trouble

As much fun as all the social events were. Kel was feeling like she needed a little time by herself. After a morning of arms practice and working on Raoul's candidate lists, she saddled Peachblossom with Jump alongside her and headed out for a ride in the Royal Forest.

The Royal Forest had been a sanctuary for her since she was a knight in training. Countless times she and Peachblossom had escaped the pressures of school and people of the city for the cool shaded paths and grassy meadows of the forest. She needed that escape now.

It had been hard for her after the explosion. No one else had experienced it like she had and she was having trouble explaining why she was still jumpy to her friends. The fact that the explosion had taken place in a location where she felt safe had shaken her to her foundation. She had expected enemies abroad during the war, she hadn't expected them at home. The pain of the physical injuries was familiar. The pain of the anxiety of encountering danger in a place where she usually felt safe was not. It felt to her like no place was safe anymore. She found herself bracing for an explosion as she entered a room or looking constantly for suspects and suspicious items that could be bombs. She had to find a way to let that go. She was having trouble concentrating on work. She was tense and irritable. Riding was a good distraction and Peachblossom needed some time out of the stable.

They were riding in an area that was popular with picnickers. It was a grassy meadow with large trees placed on the edges for shade. As Kel was riding, letting her mind wander, suddenly, she jerked to full alertness as she became aware of the shapes of several bodies hanging from one of the trees at the far side of the meadow.

Kel took a deep breath and called on her Yamani calm. "Calm like a lake", she spoke to herself as she took a mentally full two fisted grip on a rapidly rising wave of panic. Swallowing the knot in her throat she said to Jump, "Circle the area and see if there is anyone around." She wished her sparrows were with her.

"Peachblossom, what do you think? Is anyone still around?" She took his blasé reach to scratch his foreleg with his muzzle to mean "No.". If there was danger she would have expected him to be ready for a fight. His calm attitude confused her. She would have thought the smell of the bodies would have alerted him. Jump returned with the same, unconcerned, reaction. "Ok Jump, can you go tell Daine to meet me here & bring help?" Jump immediately took off through the tall grass.

Kel didn't have any weapons with her, other than Peachblossom, but still she had to see if there was any life in those bodies, any way she could help. She forced herself to move Peachblossom toward the tree. As they grew nearer she recognized the kimono colors often worn by Prince Eitaro and his wife and the robes of two of the Carthaki delegates to the peace conference. Their hair, in disarray, blew in the breeze. She could see dark red splotches on their clothing as if they been stabbed. Kel stopped Peachblossom and scanned the area again for signs of the attackers.

She must have been sitting there for some time when several members of the Kings Own, including Dom, rode up with Daine.

Kel gestured to the tree, "I was just going to investigate." She said with her eyes fixed on the bodies.

"By Mithros, what is going on?" Dom exclaimed when he saw the shapes swinging under the branches.

"Peachblossom and Jump say there isn't anyone around." Kel reported quietly.

"Let's not take any chances. Everyone, swords at the ready." Dom called to his squad, "Flank the tree, Kel and I will ride straight in." He paused and glanced at Kel who's eyes were fixed on the bodies. "Daine, can you call to the birds to watch for trouble?" he added.

"I'm already on it." Daine answered answered. "They say it's clear, but we'll keep watching."

They were extremely close when they realized the bodies were actually very detailed effigies, fake bodies made to look like real ones. Their faces were papermache masks, painted to look like the Carthakis and the Etaros. Even though she knew they weren't real, Kel's breath was still having trouble coming as they cut them down. The one of Prince Eitaro's wife even wore a necklace like she did.

"It looks like they are marked with real blood, it could be any animal or grabbed from a butcher's refuse. The clothes may have actually been taken from the people they are modeled after." Dom mused and noted as he examined them. Kel remained silent.

They had just cut the 'bodies' down and wrapped them in canvas when several carriages came down the forest road. It was the peace delegation, out for a break from their work. When the carriages stopped, staff began to set up a luncheon for the group.

Kel and Dom watched and looked at each other uncertain what to do. "Daine," Kel finally said, "Can you have the animals check to make sure there aren't any attackers or explosives around further out?"

"Absolutely." Daine answered. "I'll even lead with a bird's eye view." And with that she changed form into an eagle, a form Kel had seen her take before. She and Dom and the rest of the King's Own riders stayed on guard on the edges of the meadow until the picnic was over and the delegates returned to Auld House. Then they discretely loaded the effigies into a wagon to take back for further analysis.

Kel and Dom brought up the end of the procession as he sent the squad forward with their orders. They had bid Diane goodby at the meadow & she'd flown home to her children.

"What do you think would have happened if the delegation had seen the 'bodies'?", Kel asked. "They were spooky enough for me, can you imagine if it was one of you? Or of someone you'd been working closely with for the past few months?"

"I would think the Carthakis and Yamanis would be suspicious of everyone else and everyone else would wonder if they would be next. Not a good atmosphere for brokering a peace agreement." Dom answered. "They are so close, but something like that might have been enough for some of the members to leave. Especially with the use of the actually clothing of the person's involved. It was a message that they could be reached, that they were vulnerable." Dom added.

"Let's get this information to Raoul tonight," Dom continued.

Kel nodded. Instead of the rest & healing she was looking for that day, she had added another worry to her list. She marshaled her strength and mental energy the way her Yamani masters had taught her, focusing her mind and calming her body. She needed to be calm to solve the problem, but it was hard when all she would think about was what the person behind it all had in mind next. Next time, would the bodies be real?

Another Misfire

He was angry. The hanging bodies should have put a cold chill of fear and suspicion on the peace proceedings, it could have ended them. But instead the delegates had a beautiful day and a relaxing picnic. The sense of fear he had intended to embed in the delegation was instead replaced with the community of breaking bread together. This time his anger had a focus, he was angry at Kel. She had interfered with his plans too many times. He was working on a final plan. It should take care of her and many of the others that would stand in his way.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Yamani Wedding Party at Mindelan**

When it came time for the party her parents were to host, Kel was ready to get out of Corus. Her injuries had healed enough so she could ride without too much discomfort. It was a relief to see the mountains and smell the evergreens of her home. Kel knew every turn of the road even though it had been years since she had been to Mindelan.

She traveled with Yuki, four Mindelan men at arms and a group of women headed by Lalasa. Yuki and Lalasa's group rode in two carriages at the rear of the procession. Kel rode Hoshi, her saddle horse, because she wanted to be able to ride the trails around her home while she was there. The group was arriving the Thursday before the party on Saturday. Lalasa's team would be completing Yamani style kimonos, obis and accessories for many of the ladies and gentlemen who were attending the party at Mindelan.

Tradition dictated each family host a party to introduce and celebrate the couple and help outfit their new home by way of gifts. Since Yuki's family was lost in an earthquake, Kel's family had stepped up and happily taken up the role of Yuki's family. They had known Yuki's parents when they lived in the Yamani islands as ambassadors from Tortall and loved the ways of the islands. Kel's mother Ilane and father Piers were both thrilled to host Yuki's party and had decided to make it reflect the Yamani Islands as much they could. They thought it would be good for Yuki to have reminders of her home land and it would be good for Neal's family and other Tortallans to get a taste of what the islands were like. They decided that the party would include a traditional Yamani dinner and a moon viewing. Much of their kitchen staff had served in the islands and some of the Yamani staff had returned with them to Tortall, so there was enough Yamani experience to create an authentic evening.

Kel looked questioningly at the men at arms when they crossed a repaired bridge that had been burned so recently that the faint smell of smoke still wafted into the air. They shook their heads imperceptibly. They didn't want to talk about it now. The rest of the party was not as familiar with the old bridge, and weren't as alert to the potential danger it indicated. Kel moved in position with the men at arms, scanning the woods and road the rest of the way to Mindelan.

Kel was relieved when they rode into the yard between the stable and the entry on the back side of the main house. Kel breathed a sigh of relief. It was relieve that they and avoided any trouble on the trip and more simply, relief to be home, a place where she was loved and safe among family. She hoped the mountains and her family would help her heal some of the jagged edges of pain and anxiety left from the explosion. The group dismounted from horses and carriages and were stretching the kinks from their bodies. They had only been on the ground a few minutes when a group led by Ilane swept out of the house. Kel felt a surge of love for her capable, strong, kind mother. Standing by her always made Kel feel better.

"We're so glad you are here! Illane exclaimed beaming at them. You'll have the west wing." she spoke to Kel. We'll house all the single women here for the party in that wing. Marna will take you there and they are heating baths for you as we speak!"

Kel smiled gratefully at her mother but didn't make a move to hug her. Her mother looked fresh and pressed and the dust and grime from her travel clothes would change that.

Her mother smiled back, "We'll have tea in the west parlor in a couple of hours. That should give you time to restore yourselves to a more normal state." Noticing Yuki's head tilted in a question she replied with a smile, "Yes dear, Yamani style tea." After the bath and brisk massage in the ladies parlor Kel felt restored and hungry. Massage was a custom Piers and Ilane had brought back from the islands and Kel was glad they had. She hoped there may be some of her favorite Yamani treats served with tea. Kel's room was connected to Yuki's by a door. Kel knocked at her door after she was dressed.

"Please come in!" Yuki called to her.

Kel was glad for the moment to be alone with her friend. Kel and Yuki had decided to represent the islands for the entire visit, so for the informal times, they wore similar Yamani styled, indigo colored belted jackets over soft pants and slippers.

"I am glad to be at your home before the party. Your mother is most welcoming. I have such good memories of her from the islands." Yuki remarked. "It does feel like home. At least it is not the palace."

Kel heard all the things her friend did not say. It had been a hard decision, but Shinkokami and Roald did not come to the Yamani wedding party at Mindelan. With the recent attacks, not knowing the perpetrators and the remote location of Mindelan, it was decided that Roald and Shinkokami should not attend the party. Since she was one of Yuki's closest friends in Tortall, it was a sad decision, but since Yuki typically served Shinkokami, it freed Yuki up to only have one job, being the bride.

Kel had heard a story from Lalasa through her palace contacts about Shinkokami talking to the queen, Thayet, about being frustrated about having her plans controlled by fear of those who would hurt them. To Shinkokami, the queen had encouraged the importance of her duty to the crown through the safety of and her and her children. Even though she had advocated caution to Shinkokami, the situation didn't sit well with Thayet either. Apparently the queen herself and had worked through her frustrations with a long evening of Shang martial arts practice and finished the process by disassembling some pottery water jugs in exercise room.

The peace delegation had much work to do as their time came to a close and the members decided not to make the trip to Mindelan either. Higher level officials would be coming soon to Tortall to ratify the treaties and the delegation needed to be ready when they arrived.

Where some may have felt slighted, these absences didn't trouble Yuki and Neal at all. They were looking forward to the time in Mindelan as time with the people that mattered most to them. Without the social pressures, it would be a time to relax with just their families. The Bairds had invited their closest friends and family. Raoul and Buri would attend in part as security detail and in part to give them a break from the work in city. Kel had initially told Raoul they would be spending most of the night writing and reading Yamani style poetry, but when he couldn't keep the horror from his face she relented and admitted there would be plenty of delicious food, relaxed atmosphere and utensils other than chopsticks.

The mages, Numair and his associates, would stay with the peace delegation as would Daine.

The rest of the guests would arrive throughout the day before the party and stay overnight after it was over.

Kel, sitting by Yuki on a bench at the foot of Yuki's bed, reached out for her friend's hand, she knew the incidents troubled Yuki. Kel held her silence, Yamani style, and bowed informally to her friend from her seat, showing Yuki her solidarity with her.

"Let's go have some tea." Kel said. "I think my mother will have out the cups from that special porcelain shop in the islands. Do you remember the one, with the cherry blossom as their stamp?"

Yuki looked up in surprise at the reminder of her home. Kel realized in that moment that Yuki hadn't been home since she first came to Tortall. "Yes," she said her eyes bright with remembrance. "The little shop at the end of the street by the park. They have a pond with the bright koi where you could have a cup of tea and try out the cups and pots!"

"I wonder if it is still there?" Yuki wondered.

"Let's go ask Mama. She writes regularly to several people in the city, I think she would know!" And with that they set off to find Ilane and the other women. Kel decided in that moment that the lovely cups would make a special wedding gift for Yuki and Neal.

Yuki and Kel were the last to arrive in at tea. Lalasa, Tian and their apprentices already sat at low tables, but instead of kneeling in the traditional Yamani manner, they sat on low cushions. It was a nice compromise for the Tortallans unused to kneeling. Lalasa and Tian had brought fabric swatches and talk quickly turned to Yamani fashions and how they would construct the kimonos and obis for the guests who wanted them. They frequently asked Yuki for information and her opinions. Illane and Kel also contributed ideas.

After tea, they all moved to parlor in the west wing that had been converted to Lalasa's dressmaking shop. As more people arrived they visited Lalasa's 'shop' to be outfitted.

While others had measurements taken and tried on the new finery, Kel and Yuki decided to take a tour of the fief. They had climbed to the top of one of the watch towers to get a good view of the fief. Kel was pointing toward the river where she had fought a spidren when they saw the Baird's train coming down the road.

Yuki's eyes searched until she found Neal and then she sighed.

"He makes you very happy, doesn't he?" Kel asked her friend, perplexed at and a little jealous of the look on Yuki's face.

Yuki considered for a minute then answered still gazing at Neal, "I feel whole now that he is here. Until now, my heart has been waiting for him."

Kel nodded, smiling gently at her friend, yes, that had been what she had seen on Yuki's face.

They continued to watch the group, Kel spotted Dom. He was a pleasure to watch. Kel could see the blue of his eyes flash even from that distance. They were bright in a face that was deeply tanned from his work outdoors. Kel could see the shadow of his beard at the end of the day and remembered how her fingers traced from the smooth of his cheek to the rough line of his jaw the last time she kissed him. He managed to sit his horse in a way that was both casual and completely alert at the same time. Kel could see him scan the forest and the last bridge they needed to cross before approaching the fief while he was keeping a conversation going with Neal.

Leaning on their elbows on the wall of the watch tower, Kel and Yuki both sighed at the same time, which startled a laugh from them both. Eyes crinkled in laughter, they allowed them selves a private giggle as they moved together down the stairs to meet the group.

Kel ended up helping the hostlers find space for all of the new horses. She waved to Dom and Neal where they were busy helping unload the carriages and direct where different trunks should be delivered. Yuki, escorted Duke and Duchess Baird and their friends in for refreshments. Kel was glad they were all together again. It would be a fun weekend.

The day before the party, Illane organized several events to help show the Tortallans about Yamani culture. The events began with a formal tea ceremony. Most of the guests had never seen one and Illane thought it was a good place to start. The tea ceremony was held and explained to all so they could understand its history and significance. Illane knew a big part of her job was as an ambassador of Yamani customs, whether she held that title now or not. After the ceremony, Yuki and some of her friends who were Shinkokami's ladies in waiting demonstrated how a kimono was worn and how traditionally one sat, kneeled or stood in one. One of the Mindelan men at arms who had accompanied Piers and Illane from the islands brought out the armor and weaponry used. The guests were intrigued and enjoying examining the swords, glaives, throwing darts and armor. After the arms demonstration, Illane and Piers took questions from the group about the islands. They told them about traditional foods, why seafood was so important to the island, how the islanders built homes to accommodate frequent earthquakes, their skill as sailors and fishermen and many other topics the Tortallans hadn't considered. It was a full and successful day of sharing Yamani culture. That afternoon, guests had the time to themselves to walk on the trails of the fief or relax in the parlors and gardens on the ground.

Kel woke up early the day of the party, she was excited. They had planned a series of Yamani styled contests and demonstrations. The armory at Mindelan had a decidedly Yamani flavor, with a wall full of Yamani bows, glaives, throwing darts and a soft sand area for practicing Shang style combat throws.

The parents and friends of the bride and groom watched on while Kel, Yuki and Yuki's friends competed against Neal, Dom, Balduin, Owen and Merric in archery, a contest using practice glaives marked with chalk to show touches and dart throwing. It was a closely pitched contest, but in the end the gentlemen gallantly admitted defeat as the women excelled in the weapons they had been raised to use.

Happily worn out from competing or cheering, contestants and spectators all relaxed and ate lunch under a shady pergola while they watched a kabuki show. The antics of the painted actors had everyone laughing. After the show most of the guest retired to their rooms to prepare for the evening.

Kel, had noticed there were a few of the bows that hadn't been returned to the armory after the contest and walked over to the archery field to put them away. She returned from the armory and paused to sit on a bench by the decorative pond her parents had created near the house in the traditional Yamani style. The sun was low and just lit the tops of her mountains. Birds were busy making good use of the last of the day. A crane she hadn't noticed before lifted off from it's hiding place in the reeds and lightly touched rings on the pond with the tips of it's wings as it swooped away. A mountain jay was cleaning up a bit of bread left from the picnic and a pair of water fowl were working their way back to their nest on the bank. As the light faded, the small creatures of the night began their musical chorus. Kel took a deep breath and inhaled the peace of the place. It was good to be home.

Then, sensing a motion or hearing a sound, she turned and looked up to the east wing. She saw Dom sitting on the windowsill of his room watching her, his head tilted in consideration. She wondered how long he had been there. Meeting her eyes, he surprised her by saluting her, and then as his hand dropped, pressed his fingers to his lips and blew her a kiss. She stood and smiled at him and then bowed Yamani style to him, then averting her eyes like a Yamani maiden she glided into the house. It was time to transform herself into that Yamani maiden!

The Yamani Moon Viewing

Kel & Yuki grinned at each other as they stepped into the ballroom. Yuki look spectacular in the same emerald green kimono she wore for the portrait sitting. She'd had her hair styled in the traditional, formal Yamani style and she look absolutely imperial, except for the delighted dimples on her cheeks. She was enthralled with the transformation of the ballroom to a Yamani venue. Large wooden screens around the perimeter of the room emulated the construction of the paper walls in most Yamani homes. Paper lanterns inscribed with symbols for good luck illuminated the room with a soft glow. A group of musicians quietly played Yamani stringed instruments in the corner.

There was the fun sense of a costume party as the most party goers moved about cautiously in the unfamiliar apparel. Kel and Yuki moved comfortably, accustomed to the wide stiff obis and wrapped kimonos. Yuki had used rice powder on her face to accentuate it's smooth surface and lined her eyes in the traditional style. Kel had pulled her hair back into a smooth knot at the nape of her neck and used a lighter hand with the rice powder, lip color and eyeliner. Her own kimono was Mindelan blue with a wide rich cream obi, cuffs and trim. All of the cream had been rich embroidered by Tian with the blue of the kimono, silver and black in a interconnected pattern of griffins in flight. They kept their hands tucked into their sleeves and were bowing and greeting the other party goers. They delivered formal bows to the Masbolles, Raoul and Buri and one of the dukes' good friend when they spotted Neal and Dom. Neal stood with his father, mother, sister, Balduin and Dom.

Kel was impressed. To please his bride, Neal had immersed himself in Yamani culture. His kimono was in Queenscove emerald green with a gold and black border and black obi. Green flames twined around the obi and reminded Kel of the way she'd seen Neal's magic flow from his fingers. She suspected Lalasa's friend Tian might have been involved with such beautiful embroidery. As a final finishing touch, Duke Baird had provided Yamani swords for Neal and Dom. Kel thought they looked as well turned out as any Yamani warrior she had seen.

Dom had done up his chin length hair in the top knot often used by Yamani Warriors, he kept with the colors of the King's Own in his dark blue kimono, with a border of black and silver.

Kel's parents, Illane and Piers stepped into the room and Piers spoke, "Most honored guests, please join us in a meal to honor our bride and groom." At that a gong sounded and Piers gestured to them all to follow him into the dining room.

A meal of Yamani delicacies from the sea was presented as all Yamani meals were, with an emphasis on beautiful presentation as well as taste, carrots and other were sculpted in to a garden of flowers and rice and buckwheat noodles into birds nests that were filled with carefully prepared octopus, shrimp and fish from the sea. Kel wondered how her parents had managed to get it all inland fast enough. She was impressed and wondered if mages were involved. Kel watch Dom consider using the sticks traditionally used by the Yamani, then decide a fork was a safer bet. He looked up and caught her eyes on him and smiled and shrugged. Kel crinkled her eyes back at him and demonstrated picking up a small, slippery scallop and delivering it to her mouth. He set down his fork and applauded her quietly across the table.

After dinner, guests mingled and talked until the sound of a gong, softly rapped, called them to a deep stone patio at the back of the house. Beyond the patio was the pond where Kel had been sitting. The pond had been sculpted into the landscape and was surrounded by an array of beautiful trees and shrubs each with unique shape and texture from the gently swaying willow to the holly and aspen local to the mountain and small twisted maple trees from the islands. An area to the right of the pond had been filled with soft white sand in which several large, unusually shaped rocks had been placed. A small bridge crossed a narrow end of the pond, connecting the edge of the white sand to a small green oval on the other side of the pond. It was beautiful, and serene. The guests stood quietly, appreciating the setting. Soon, one of the guests spotted the moon rising in the notch between two slopes of the mountain. All attention turned to watch the moon rise, turning the inky sky wash to indigo as the silvered disk grew larger on the horizon. Silence enveloped the group as they watched the majestic, ancient, inexorable rise of the moon.

Kel, taking deep breaths of the familiar woodland scents of her home, caught another familiar scent and looked over her shoulder into Dom's warm smile. He felt warm and solid behind her and she leaned back against him. He caught the fingers of her right hand and they stood with the other guests and watched the moon rise above the trees. There hadn't been much time to spend with each other between the investigation, wedding preparations and their work. Dom had been called out on small missions and Kel had wrapped her interviews for Raoul into those of other commands like the Queen's Riders. It made sense to find the best fit for each candidate and service while she was interviewing candidates. She wasn't seeing her friends regularly in combat practice. Kel was still healing from the explosion. She could handle staff and sword work without jarring her head, but she hadn't returned to unarmed combat drills yet. All of that left Kel and Dom little time to spend together and Kel was feeling uneasy about that. Their relationship wasn't at a definable place and the gaps between their time together made her wonder if she was still interested or if he still was, but having him next to her, she felt herself relax a bit. They had faced so many things together. He gave her confidence when hers was flagging.

The brightness of the moon lit up the flat stone steps that marked paths around the pond and gardens. Guests began to wander the paths around the pond and through the gardens. Some reclined on comfortable chairs and settees that had been placed on the patio and paper lanterns were lit. Kel and Dom wandered down one of the paths Kel knew to where the outlet of the pond started a cheerful brook. A small bridge arched over the burbling water. Kel and Dom crossed it and slipped through the drooping branches of a huge blue spruce to sit on a bench hidden under it's branches. It was a quiet place you would only find if you knew it was there.

Kel smiled at Dom and reached out to smooth the heavy silk of his kimono. "Hello my Yamani warrior" Kel teased. "You look quite formidable!"

Dom smiled back. "I feel less ridiculous than I thought I would. I actually feel a little invincible. You know, like that feeling you get when you are in armor that you can take on any thing?"

Kel nodded "I especially feel that way in armor and on Peachblossom!

"Just dressing like a Yamani warrior makes me feel like swaggering a bit!" He grinned at her.

Dom turned sideways on the bench and faced her. He reached over and brushed her hair back from her face and traced a fresh scar that ran down her hair line.

"I'm so very glad you are ok." He said looking intensely at her.

"I'm not sure I'm ok." Kel answered quietly, resting her cheek on his hand.

"You will be." He kissed her forehead. "You will be." He whispered as his mouth settled on hers. Time was lost for the first time in many days as they relaxed into each other. Kel felt a small flicker of life in her where she had felt cold, afraid and alone since the explosion. They sat and held each other for a while on the bench, then they rose and began walking. Kel showed Dom the many paths she knew around the garden, telling him stories of her brothers and their childhood there and stopping to kiss often in the woodland that was charmed by moonlight. Kel's hands took in the breadth of his chest and the sweep of the muscles of his back, reassured by the fact that he was real and solid and alive. In the moonlight his lips explored her skin, silvered by the light. Kel savored every kiss, every swell of sensation and was glad that even though the blast had taken some of her trust in the world, there were people in the world she could trust and she would not squander a moment she could spend with them.

They finally wandered back to the house and joined groups who had started playing cards. It wasn't a particularly Yamani occupation, but no one seemed ready for the evening to end. Kel noticed both her mother and Dom's watching them as they came in, but both seemed content to leave the couple to their quiet companionship. Kel and Dom joined Neal, Yuki, Neal's sister and Balduin in a card game that lasted until they couldn't stay awake any longer. "Hold fast to what is good." Echoed in Kel's mind. She wanted to hold onto this day as long as possible.

It was afternoon on Sunday before the group that was returning to Tortall started their trip. Kel and Yuki were last out of the yard giving Piers and Illane a final farewell.

"I thank you so much for the beautiful party." Yuki said bowing low. "You showed our friends so much of the beautiful things of the Yamani Islands. I am very grateful."

"It was truly our honor." Piers answered

"We wanted it to show your friends a bit of where you came from, and bring honor to your marriage, Yuki dear." Illane added and reached out and hugged Yuki. "You are very much a daughter of our hearts."

Kel hugged her mother and father. "Thank you." was all she managed, but that was all and enough. It had been a good trip home. Yuki mounted the horse Neal had brought for her and Kel settled on Hoshi and gave her parents one last wave before they started out of the yard to catch the rest of the group. Kel was ready to look forward, to rejoin the fight, to find those responsible for terrorizing the city.


	11. Chapter 11

**More Trouble in the City - Foreign Matches**

It was a good thing Kel was ready to rejoin the fight, because it seemed to be escalating. She learned after she returned that an attack had been attempted on the peace delegation during an outing in the city. Their carriages had been set to with explosives. Flyndan and Myles managed to thwart the attack thanks to help from the mages who had developed new ways to detect the explosives. In addition, several Yamani and Carthaki owned business had experienced small arson events and others had found the fire token hung on doors and signs. Some shops had closed and some families had left the city in fear of further attacks. The members of the peace delegation were hurrying to finish their business so they could return home.

Raoul's team was still working non stop to track the attackers. The team met in Raoul's office to compare information and plan. Raoul began summarizing what they knew. "We've seen attacks on the delegation, the wedding party and on the Yamani, Carthaki and other expatriate communities in general. That gives us a wide range of possible targets."

"The temple priestesses and the Yamani priests have found one date for Neal & Yuki's wedding in the next year that is auspicious on all the involved calendars. It happens to be the same date of the final meeting of the peace delegation. So we have two potential targets on the same day." Raoul paused and looked into his tankard of cider thoughtfully.

"The heads of state from the various groups are coming to sign treaties hammered out by the delegates on that date. The work and ceremonies will be in the Auld house. I would think that would be a prime target. Neal, your parents have suggested the use of their house and temple on their grounds for the wedding. It will make for a smaller affair than if they do it in town, but it will limit the access to the temple and make it defensible. Is that what you and Yuki want to do?"

Neal ran a long hand roughly through his hair and slumped against the table on an elbow. This had become so much more complicated than he'd ever imagined. He never expected his wedding to become a terrorist target. "Yes, at this point we just want to get married and avoid anyone being hurt."

"Ok," Raoul continued. "We will just work to plan our coverage for both events. Numair, you have an update. Can you share it with the group?"

"I was able to determine where some of the unusual explosives that have been used came from. I work with my sources at various universities to learn the explosives and fire starters were from a small island between the Yamani Islands and the Copper Isles that was mainly a haven for pirates. For generations many individuals who needed to escape their own countries for various reasons had fled to the island that was referred to as Kakure Basho or "A Hiding Place" in Yamani. Over years and generations, the mages there had developed their own style of magic that was a blend of Yamani, Copper Isles, Carthaki and some mainland philosophies. There are a few particular characteristics of these explosives. First they are very small for their power so they can be easily hidden. Second they can be operated remotely and third, they are not easily detectable by the techniques we typically use but they do have a distinctive odor. That is why we missed the one in Yuki's obi. We are developing new techniques to identify them. Dogs may even be able to be trained to search for them. Once I identified the source, Myles's people were able to confirm the mage sticks and explosives like the ones used had been purchased on the island two months before the delegations arrived in Corus." Numair concluded his update, "Since it is purchased magic, it could be used by a mage or a non mage."

"It's good information, but it doesn't do much to narrow the list of possible suspects." Dom commented. "We're looking for a mage or non mage that may have been to Kakure Basho or may have purchased it from someone who had visited there."

"Myles, was there a description of who purchased the explosives?" Buri asked.

"The person who purchased items similar to what we've seen used was a young man of Yamani descent." Myles paused, tapping his pipe stem on his teeth. "That's where we've hit a dead end." We don't have a lead on who that person was, it was someone the dealer had not worked with before or since. So, we do not know who they sold them to. Based on his accent and appearances, he seems to be from the southern end of the islands. I have operatives there making inquiries to see if anyone is dealing in explosives there. Hopefully we will find a lead there.

"What do you think in terms of the patterns of the incidents Myles?" Raoul asked. "Do you have any idea where the next attack will be?"

"Mapping out the attacks, it's been hard to figure out if there is a primary target. Since most of the attacks have occurred in the Corus area, all groups, the peace delegation, the wedding, merchants are accessible. There isn't enough information to determine if the wedding party is more of a target or the peace delegation. The one case where the terrorist showed a choice or a sense of priority is the time of the party in Mindelan. At that time, the terrorists executed the attack on the delegation and did not act against the wedding party." Myles paused and almost sighed.

"It's precious little information to base a decision on, but I would lean toward placing most of our defenses with the peace delegation and rely on the remote access to the Baird's place to protect the wedding, like they seemed to be protected at Mindelan. There is a single road to the Baird's estate and a single road from the entrance to the main house and temple. We can guard the road, Daine can have her guards in the woods. We'll only allow those in that have approved access. Thoughts?"

Kel considered the Baird's estate from a defensive perspective. It was far enough out of the city that anyone who wasn't specifically supposed to be there would be noticed. They hoped to reduce the chance that someone could get in and plan trouble under the cover of the busy city streets and buildings by moving to the country. The miles between Corus and the estate house and temple were heavily wooded and there was only one road in. That simplified the job of checking travelers to the one road. Kel agreed with Numair's assessment that the explosives had a distinctive odor. It had haunted her since the explosion in the market, with similar smells triggering her to go on high alert.

Buri, accustomed to conducting operations in the field spoke considering, "The distance between the two locations isn't overwhelming large, but it's through thick, unmanaged forest & I don't think it's likely the same assailant would travel between the two, but we don't really know how many people we are dealing with. Even if they try, Daine's animals can guard the woods and alert us if anyone tries to come from Corus onto the Baird's property. We could even put rider groups out there if we're concerned."

"We'll have a number of knights and trained fighters at the actual wedding. If we can plan access to weapons, we can fight if needed. It's a little like having built in protection." suggested Dom.

"As far as the delegation goes, I would propose sending our mages there to monitor and watch for explosives. We can have the mages sweep the Baird's place before the wedding and then head to Auld house. If the terrorists follow their past actions, planting explosives will be the form of the attack. The people that we check as they come into the wedding will all be in attendance, so there isn't the chance for them plant and running." Myles laid out.

Kel sat quietly thinking. "How did you protect people against that kind of attack? When the assailants didn't wear different uniforms? When they looked like anyone who could be walking down the street?" She thought it made the line between alert defense and constant suspicion very fine. She hadn't realized how essential trust was in a society. Trust in others and your safety so that you could walk down the street, that you could shop in a market, that you could get married. She felt smaller, meaner, fearful since her sense of trust had taken a beating. She didn't like that feeling.

Raoul caught her eye. "What do you think?"

"I think that it is a good plan." Kel answered steadily. "We'll take every precaution we can at the Baird's."

To herself she thought, In the final analysis, everything in life had some level of risk. If you stopped living your life because of fear, the terrorists would have succeeded.

 **Career Matches**

Back in Corus, Kel focused on wrapping up the work she had been doing for Raoul. She met with him to give him the results of her work. "I think these are the candidates you should look at," Kel began after seating herself across from Raoul at his desk. "You said you needed 8. I selected 10 applications to give you some choices. I talked to all of them and forwarded applications of those I didn't select to other groups where I thought there might be a better fit, like supply and hostelry. I think those you don't choose would do well with the rider groups who need replacements."

Raoul nodded and spent a moment going through the applicants she had selected. After he finished he pushed back from the desk and regarded her.

"Well, the redeployment discussions are far enough along that I feel I can tell you about them."

Kel blinked, not expecting the news.

Raoul continued. "You are in a little different position from others, with your service regarding Blayce, you will get some choice. Your first option is continuing at New Hope. That is by no means an easy or redundant assignment. We will start rebuilding forts in the area and your job would be to coordinate that and continue the development of New Hope and start repatriation for those that want to return to their homes. I'm sure it will be a hornet's nest of conflict that you would handle in the best interest of all parties involved."

"Your next option is to come and work under me to train as my replacement." That statement brought Kel out of her seat with a "But Sir!" On her lips. Raoul waved her down and continued. "There are other things I want to do and it would be good to start training my replacement."

"And your third option is taking a role with the multinational force the peace delegation is defining." I have a meeting with Jonathan about that now. Let me know what questions you have."

Raoul gathered some papers, placed them in a folder and strode out, clapping a hand on Kel's shoulder as he passed. Kel sat a long time in Raoul's office, thinking.


	12. Chapter 12

Neal and Yuki's Wedding Day

Kel let out a long breath that turned to a cloud of mist in the crisp fall air. The sky was beginning to lighten, and the bright disk of the sun hadn't made it's appearance yet. She and Dom had just arrived at the Baird's house with a group of mages to check for explosives. Kel settled the nerves that made her stomach jump. It would be her & Dom's responsibility to make sure the buildings and grounds were safe. The Duke's men at arms would have responsibility for guarding the road and checking the carriages to make sure they carried invited guests. Kel found she felt a bit differently about command and the potential for conflict since her injury. She had spent time thinking about it and talking to Raoul for advice. She wanted to be sure she wouldn't hesitate in the heat of a confrontation. She couldn't be a good commander if she let the past experiences keep her from acting when she needed to. Raoul said he was confident her training and her character would hold. Kel wished she knew for sure.

The location and date of the wedding had only been shared with those in attendance to limit who knew, but it was still a long list and with the servants of those involved, the information wasn't completely secure. With the restricted location, the King and Queen relented and allowed Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami to attend. Yuki was especially glad to have Shinkokami at the ceremony, she had planned to have her as one of her attendants, Shinko was happy to have the chance to do something for her friend who did so much for her. Shinko, Kel, and the new Yamani ambassador delegates Shinzu and Hakama would be Yuki's attendants. Kumatsu would represent the Yamani's as one of Neal's groomsmen.

The ceremony would be Tortallan styled, with Neal and his groomsmen coming in from a door behind and to the side of the altar and Yuki processing down the aisle, led by her attendants to meet him. There were rooms behind the altar and at the entrance of the temple where each group would wait until the guests were seated and the ceremony began. Kel intended to check all of those locations.

Kel and Dom walked up to the large temple. It had a set of stone stairs bordered by large "serenity" ponds filled with lilies. The stone steps led up to a stone terrace that circled the building, complete with a low stone railing. There were small buildings on the either side of the stairs that were used for various purposes, such as to store weapons when people went into worship. In some ceremonies, the celebrants dressed in the outer rooms. Kel and the other women would dress there. The foundation was was made of large heavy stone. The pillars on the terrace supporting the roof were wood as was the temple itself. Stone was heavy and hard to move and when the structures were built was used mostly for the main house. The temple was set so that there was space below ground with rooms that could be used for meeting or in the case of the wedding, dressing. The men would dress below and come up the stairs by the altar. There were entrances from the lower rooms to the main level at the entrance and at the altar side. Kel, Dom and the mages, including Numair walked through all the rooms, the terrace the surrounding grounds and even climbed up in the eaves and the bell tower. They worked mostly in silence, responding to Kel when she pointed out areas she wanted checked.

"Anything else you want to check?" Dom asked as he helped a few of the mages clamber down from the ladder to the bell tower.

"Let's go have a walk through the main house and kitchens, just to be sure. The reception is planned for the terrace, but we have the mages here & we have time, so let's do it." Kel answered, her eyes searching the woods for a hidden threat. She wondered if she would have made the same decision before the market blast and wondered it that was for the better or not.

Finally, Kel agreed they had checked everything that could be checked and stood with Dom as the Numair and his team of mages mounted to ride back to the Auld House. When Numair turned to wave Kel wanted to run after him and beg him to stay. Who wouldn't want a mage of his skills around? But she stood her ground & waved back.

It was just 9:00 in the morning. Kel's thoughts turned to Yuki. Yuki and Shinko would do the ritual bath and sit for their attendants to start their hair and makeup. Kel would bathe at Baird house and meet them to finish preparing and dressing in one of the rooms at the temple. Kel had wanted to stay at the Bairds to keep an eye on things and direct the Baird's men that were on guard duty. The men had been posted the night before on the roads and patrols rode the near border around the house. No one should be able to enter the grounds unnoticed.

Dom wore the same concerned look Kel did. The responsibility of so many that they care about weighed heavily on them. He was ready to ride back to meet his family who should be on the road to the ceremony. "You better get started cleaning up" Dom teased in an effort at humor, "Yuki and Shinko will have a head start and help." The jest fell a little flat. Both of them cared more about everyone's safety than how anyone looked.

"Just hurry back and bring any stray knights or men at arms you can find." Kel answered him. She noticed she was having a hard time smiling even on this special day.

She and Jump grabbed breakfast in the kitchens and Kel relaxed listening to the voices of the staff talking about everyday things. Then she grabbed Hoshi from the stables and rode bareback down to check on the guard station at the entrance to the property. Six men were receiving the first carriage, it was Dom's family. They looked under the carriages and in the boxes that contained their apparel for the wedding for any explosives that might have been planted. Kel & Dom both watched the guards' inspection and when they turned to her for approval Kel also felt Dom's mother's eyes on her. Kel gave them a brief nod and one to Dom's mother. Then she mounted Hoshi and followed the carriage up to the house with Dom. They stabled their horses, Kel had less to manage without tack. She stopped by where Dom was setting his horse.

"I guess next time I see you will be at the altar." she commented.

"Yes, normally I'd be nervous about making a mistake in the ceremony, but today, I'm just and hoping for a safe ending." Dom answered.

"I'm glad you're here." she said meeting his unusually serious eyes.

"I'm glad you're here too," he answered. "Remember, you're the girl I most prefer to be with in an attack." he teased. "We're a good team." he added more seriously. And then finally, as he stepped out from his horse, "I'll meet you at the altar." he said with a wink, "We can test out how that feels."

That startled a laugh out of her and she gave him a quick kiss and a hug then headed to the house to get cleaned up. She went in the back way to the room she'd been given. The once hot bath was cooling but she didn't linger long. She was glad of the scented soap that reminded her of the occasion.

She changed into the Yamani style dark blue wrap jacket and loose pants and made her way to the temple. She made a conscious effort to try to relax. Everything should be covered. They'd checked thoroughly for explosives. The guards had the road. She sent Jump off with Daine's crew to watch the woods. She knew no one could come in unnoticed with Daine's animals on patrol.

As she walked to the temple Lalasa, Yuki and Shinko pulled up with some of Shinko's attendants. Kel joined them. Yuki was beaming. Kel tried to relax her concerns and focus on her friend.

"It's finally your day!" Kel exclaimed.

"Yes!" Yuki met her eyes and Yuki crinkled hers in a big Yamani smile. The three young women bowed to each other. Shinko and Kel smiled at each other over Yuki's excitement. Shoulder to shoulder, heads together talking about the ceremony, Kel and her two oldest friends Yuki and Shinkokami walked to one of the rooms at the top of the temple steps to dress for the wedding.

"Where are the Yamani's." Kel asked? The ambassador had assigned Shinzu Kanaka and Hakama Bushiro, the two young diplomatic corps members to stand up with Yuki to show Yamani support along with two girls to help Yuki manage her train and flowers. Komatsu would stand up with Neal.

"Everything didn't fit in one carriage so they are coming in another." Shinko answered. They are right behind us. Kel wasn't sure if she worried more or less with them separated. But it was time to turn security over to others while she played her role.

She joined Yuki and Shinkokami as they were bustled into the room that had been outfitted with a sumptuous rug and wall hangings to warm the stone. Lalasa and Tian whirled about draping them into Lalasa's exquisite creations. Kel wore a modified kimono Lalasa had made for her. The very wide legged pants looked like a skirt when she was standing, but gave her the freedom of movement she felt claustrophobic without. In addition to the cut of the 'kimono' being different, the fabric was different as well. It had a similar pattern to Yuki's but it was not as heavy. It had a wonderful flowing effect and made Kel feel, graceful. Shinko had seen what Lalasa was making for Kel and had her kimono/dress made similarly. Kel and Shinko opted for leather slippers that hid under their flowing pants. Yuki, had chosen the wooden pattens that made her a little closer to Neal's height. Yuki and the Yamani delegates opted for a traditionally styled wedding kimonos. The train girls would wear light tunics over leggings. While they readied themselves, Kel forgot her worries and laughed and smiled with Shinko and Yuki and they twirled and danced about the room. Kel felt such love for these women with whom she'd shared so many of the events of her life.

Time passed faster than Kel thought possible and they were surprised when there was a knock at the door to say it was time. Kel and Yuki exchanged excited smiles. Finally! The first Yamani delegate would go first, followed by the second then Shinkokami, Kel then Yuki. The two girls acting as Yuki's ladies in waiting joined them as they stepped out of the dressing room ready to arrange the formal kimono 'train' Lalasa had designed for Yuki, since that was the one piece of the Tortallan gowns she really loved. Kel thought it was a great melding of the two cultures. The Yamani bridesmaids stood with Kel and Yuki.

As they stood waiting for the music to cue their entry, Kel felt goosebumps on her arm and her stomach go queasy. "What was that all about?" she wondered. Was she nervous? What was making her sick? She had had many headaches since the blast, but this was different. She fought down the nausea and focused on the altar down the long aisle.

Shinzu and Hakama, prepared to walk down the aisle first followed by Shinko, Kel and then Yuki with the train girls, which Kel thought of as "Big Sister" and "Little Sister" since they looked so much alike.

Looking forward into the temple Kel could see Neal, Dom, Balduin, Roald and Kumatsu standing by the altar. The room glowed with the autumn light on the rich wood columns.

Shinzu, the first Yamani bridesmaid was just over half way down the aisle near a central support column when Kel realized why she was sick. Even with the heavy incense she recognized the scent of explosives. She trembled with remembrance then gathered herself and stepped into the temple. She wasn't sure exactly where the explosives were, but getting out of the building had to be a good first step.

In her command voice she ordered "Everyone out of the building! Now!"

As she spoke the words, all eyes turned toward her, almost all eyes. Shinzu, the first Yamani bridesmaid look up toward Kumatsu at the altar. The difference in their reaction caught Kel's attention. Otherwise, she would have missed seeing the calm look on Kumatsu's which was so different from the alarmed look on everyone else's. While the everyone else tried to move toward the exits, Kumatsu calmly slipped two sticks out of his pocket and snapped them. When he did, the right side of the building lurched under Kel and Shinzu exploded in front of her in a shower of blood and debris that knocked Kel to the ground. The wooden column next to the girl absorbed much of the blast. The column started bending, leaning toward the right of the temple where first explosion had sounded. The second bridesmaid, Hakama collapsed to the ground, Kel couldn't see why. Kel started sprinting toward the altar, Dom caught her eye and she gestured to Kumatsu who was reaching into his pocket and pulled out another handful of mage blasts. Dom was standing close to him and reached out and grabbed the arm with the mage blast sticks. Kumatsu first stepped away from Dom and at first Kel thought he was trying to pull away. But then he pivoted and using Dom's grip on his arm as additional balance snapped a strong kick into Dom's jaw that whipped Dom's head back hard.

As Dom was struggling to his feet, Balduin seeing what was happening, moved to Kumatsu, sweeping Kumatsu's legs from under him. As Kumatsu fell, the mage sticks scattered across the floor. Laying on his side, Kumatsu reached to grab the closest one only to have Balduin kicked it away. With a snarl, Kumatsu sprang to his feet and began to a series of kicks and punches to move Balduin away from the scattered sticks.

About the time Dom grabbed Kumatsu's arm, Kel had heard a battle cry from the back of the temple. When she had time to look, she saw the large double doors at the back of the room being closed and barred by the two train attendant girls, Big Sister and Little Sister. The room was filling with smoke, coming from the floor in the area of the first explosion. She looked back again to see the two train attendants in a defensive position in front of the door keeping Shinko and Yuki from opening it. Kel was closer to the back of the temple than the front. It was more likely she could reach Shinko and Yuki to help them than Dom and Balduin, so she moved as fast as she could through the smoke and crowd of panicked people. They had to get the doors open to get the crowd out before the heat and smoke overcame them.

Shinko dove forward and reached out to unbar the door but was met by Big Sister who threw a rapid series of kicks and punches at her. It was clear the girls were well trained in unarmed combat. Kel was grateful Shinko trained daily with a variety of opponents. At least she was prepared. Shinkokami grabbed the back of the girl's dress, trying to pull her down. Instead, the dress tore as she tried to evade a hold, revealing her body was wrapped in explosives. Those guests who had started to go to Shinko's aide froze and shrank back at the sight of the explosives. Still, the girl managed the extra weight well and fought Shinko back from the door again.

Yuki, hampered by the weight volume of her kimono snatched up one of the heavy brass standing candelabras and used it like a glaive. She feinted and jabbed, working her way to the door, trying to reach the bar on the door so she could open it. The smoke was thickening in the temple and the guests were panicked, caught between their desperation to get away from the smoke and risk of the ceiling falling and the threat of the explosives on the girls.

Kel was thinking fast. She didn't get an exact count but it looked like there were at least five mage blast sticks in Kumatsu's hand. The explosives on Shinzu had probably been tied to one of them. The other where the explosion came through the floor. That left at least three more blasts. Kel figured one was link to the explosives wrapped around Big Sister. That left the question, "Where were the other explosives placed? What would blow if Kumatsu snapped another mage stick?"

The fight for the mage sticks continued at the alter. Kumatsu knocked Balduin back into the tapestry behind the altar and reached down and quickly snapped another stick. Another blast shook the right side of the building and this time the roof visibly pitched and fell several feet down, but didn't collapse. Kel pictured the columns around the terrace. That had to be where that blast had been located.

Kel glanced at the altar area. Dom was on his feet, he and Balduin were rushing back to Kumatsu when Kumatsu picked up another mage stick and snapped it. This time the floor on the center right side of temple exploded in a rush of fire and smoke. Thankfully the guests had moved to the left of the temple to avoid the tilting roof, but the fire would be a problem soon if they couldn't get out. Kel knew the odds of the next mage stick belonging to the explosives on Big Sister was likely. She decided her next move needed to be to get the girl out of the temple.

Neal and Roald were desperately trying to figure out how to get to Yuki and Shinkokami. Because of the crowd of guests, they had started to run under the main temple room, only to find the way blocked by debris from the first blast. They came back upstairs and were struggling through the panicked crowd of guests.

As Kel worked her way to the back of the temple, Kel saw Yuki sweep her opponent off her feet, unbar the doors and throw them open. Kel tore one of the hanging decorative banners down as she ran to reach her friends.

"Shinko, let's get her into the water!" Kel called. Kel hoped she could neutralize the explosives before Kumatsu snapped their mage stick. The guests were pressed into the back of the temple and a blast there would a have horrible effect and Shinko was right next to her. Shinko had the girl's attention with her attack so, Kel wrapped the banner around the girl from behind and tossed Shinko one end. With Shinko holding one end and Kel holding the other they ran and launched the girl off the terrace into one of the serenity pools beside the stairs. As they did, Kumatsu managed to to snap the final mage blast before Balduin landed a strong kick that spun Komatsu into Dom's waiting punch.

As Big Sister fell, several explosions went off from the vest that had been strapped to her. The first one a shower of fire sparks and flame, the following showers of water mud and muck as Big Sisters's momentum carried her deeper into the pool. Kel lay for a moment on the ground as embers and mud rained from the sky. Her head reverberated with the explosion. She wanted to curl up, but she knew she had to get up. There were more mage sticks.

With the doors open the guests were streaming out. She saw Yuki securing Little Sister's hands, her dress was split down the back from a check for explosives, there were none. Kel spotted her mother & father in the crowd. Duke Baird, ever the healer, was calling to bring anyone who was injured to the picnic tables just away from the temple. Neal and Roald burst out looking for Yuki and Shinkokami. Kel ran past them back into the temple whose wooden floor was now burning in earnest on the right side of the room.

Balduin and Dom had just bound Kumatsu's hands and all three stood below the altar at the end of the aisle. They were close enough to the hole in the floor they could feel the rage of the inferno below.

"You!" Kumatsu spat at Kel when she ran up. "You and your family started this. Before you came to the islands, no one thought well of foreigners. Each kept to his own. But after you came, people thought your kind had strength and honor. They do not know you will turn on us, that you will slaughter us as we sleep. Our dependence on you has made us too weak to fight you off. You are less than the Yamani. You make the Yamani blood weak with your interbreeding. For Yamani to stay strong, the Yamani people must be free of you!"

Kel was dumbfounded by Kumatsu's speech but now was not the time to discuss it. Later she would tell him "We don't make each other weaker, we make each other stronger by being friends and allies." but for now, she shouted to Dom and Balduin, "Let's get him out of here!" In her focus on Kumatsu Kel didn't see the second bridesmaid rise from the ground behind her with a throwing knife. Dom saw the girl and yanked Kel to the side watching as the knife flashed past them. Unsuccessful with that approach the girl rushed them, another knife in her hand. Kel caught the girl's arms in her hands and dropped to the floor in a backwards roll that ended with her feet catching the girl's body and flipping her into the burning hole in the floor. Komatsu had launched himself at Dom at the same time, trying to knock him into the flames. Dom sidestepped Komatsu and threw him, letting his momentum carry him after the girl, screaming his outrage all the way into the flames.

Dom helped Kel to her feet and they sprinted with Balduin to the back door as the floor started to collapse and the roof without its supports, caved in, in a wave of scorching heat and burning embers.

Hours later Kel rested next to Yuki and surveyed the smoking shell of the temple in the haze of smoke. It was hard to comprehend all that happened. Kel and all of the wedding party and guests that were able, had worked to douse the flames and made sure the fire didn't spread to the nearby kitchens and house. The high security setup to protect the wedding had proven to be a problem on the rescue, with roadblocks slowing those that came to help. They had set barriers to keep out the threat but as it turned out, the threat was from within. That had been the gap in their planning. That turn of mind was still hard for Kel, the people she had thought needed protection were the ones that were terrorizing everyone. It was a backwards way of thinking for her, but it had accomplished their goal of instilling fear in the Yamani people of Tortall. She even imagined it would be hard for some of them to believe Kumatsu had organized and carried out the attacks. She could imagine the whispers that someone in Tortall's government was covering something up. Kel figured Kumatsu had worn the explosives on his body the way they had seen them on Big Sister. Kel and Raoul had never thought to search the individuals in attendance. Kel sighed, and added it to her list of things to remember next time, like centaurs being able to strike with their front hooves. She had lived to fight another day and she was at least relieved that she hadn't hesitated. She had been able to command and to act. She had been able to turn her fear into knowledge and action. She could continue with the work of a knight.

She was sitting now on the stone railing of the temple entry, staring at the smoldering ruin, tried to process what had happened and what she needed to do next. She knew it could have been so much worse. She sat next to Yuki and Shinko, all still dressed in the smudged and torn remnants of their wedding finery. She was proud of her friends, they had kept the situation from being so much worse. If Kumatsu had managed to snap the blast for the explosives strapped to Big Sister before they opened the door, the effect would have been deadly.

Kel fingered her torn pants. She would now never be convinced to wear clothes that might keep her from fighting again. Her modified kimono and obi had made the difference between survival and disaster. She didn't think anyone would argue with her.

Neal and Roald walked up to the temple from doing healings at the improvised first aide station. Thankfully there were few serious injuries. The worst were shrapnel cuts from the explosives the first suicide bomber had worn. Because the bomber had been next to the column, the column itself had absorbed much of the impact.

Kel watched as Dom and Balduin rode up with a group that had done a quick patrol of the area. Kel met Dom's eyes across the yard and they nodded to each other, sharing the look of comrades glad to see each other standing after the dust of battle settled. She levered herself up and walked down to Dom. He smiled at her through the soot and grime on his face.

Quietly he joked to her, "So if we ever decide to meet at an altar again - how about we don't do it like this?"

She was coming to really appreciate his ability to make her laugh. As she chuckled quietly and they turned to watch Neal and Roald greet their loves.

Roald took Shinko's hands and pressed them to his lips, clearly grateful that his love and the mother of his children was alive and well.

Neal swept Yuki up in a hug. A swell of emotion swamped him and he held her close, tears squeezing through his lashes as he thought of how things could have been. *******

Ashes and Embers

******* They had found the charred bodies of the Komatsu and the young Yamani girls who had worked with him. When they retrieved their belongings from Auld house they discovered Kumatsu's manifesto on Yamani purity written in traditional Yamani fashion with brush and ink. According to what he had written he believed ..."the purity and superiority of the Yamani race must be preserved at any cost". Queen Thayet's mouth hardened into a firm, grim line as the document and other writings by X were read aloud. Kel imagined she was thinking of her own two children and some of the objections voiced over her marriage to a man outside her culture. From what Kel had seen, the children embodied the best of their parents' genetic heritage, inheriting the intellect of king Jonathan and his wife's energy, athleticism and indomitable spirit. What was purity? All cultures have evolved over time as groups moved and traveled, how did one pick the point at which a bloodline was pure?

The documents recounted a raid on Kumatsu's seaside village by unidentified white raiders. Most of the town was destroyed. Kumatsu and the girls who helped in his own final attack were among the survivors of the seaside attack. They had been taken to one of the larger cities and raised there by families that were part of the diplomatic corps, but they never forgot the experience. To them, keeping anyone other than Yamani's away from the island was the only way for them to be safe. As a group, their goal had been to create fear and animosity between the two cultures in an effort to keep Yamani's on the island and Tortallans in their country. Based on the attacks they had experienced, Kel could see how Yamani people in Tortall could distrust others, how people might return to the islands for safety and that the Yamani government might enact stricter immigration restrictions to keep danger out. Kel wondered at the kind of fanaticism that would make it seem right to kill one's own countrymen to keep the rest safe.

The peace and security delegation signed the treaties that had been so long in the making. The mages had discovered explosives set in the formal signing room of the delegation, but quietly removed them without anyone knowing. There was a line of inquiry being followed by the Tortallan ambassador to the Yamani Islands about how so many extremists could have been included in the group from the Islands. The Yamani ambassador assured the Tortallans that the group of extremists were very small and probably most had been killed in the effort. They were investigating to see if there were other survivors of the seaside attack who might carry on the mission. Tortallan mages were still questioning "Little Sister". She seemed confused about the attack, making the mages wonder if she had been spelled to forget if she was captured.

Now that the terrorists had been found and dealt with, Kel felt herself being able to relax a little. Neal & Yuki decided on a very quiet family only ceremony at the Baird's Corus house around the same fountain as the portrait sitting. The ceremony would be this weekend, after which she and Neal would decide on their next assignment then return to New Hope to see them through the winter before taking those assignments the next spring. The break from her daily responsibilities would be over soon. As she looked back over the past weeks she realized how many special, fun and happy moments she had shared with her mother, Yuki, her good friends and comrades and with Dom. It was quite a stockpile of good memories. She had many good thoughts to hold onto while she practiced letting go of the hard ones. Living with constant anxiety would not make her a good commander nor would it make her happy. She had to learn to leave the stress behind.

She sighed as she led Hoshi out of the stables. The leaves had now gone golden in earnest and were beginning to fall. She felt the edge of change in her world along with the change in the season. Not only career change, but a change in the world, a change in "the enemy" and the best way to fight them.

Changes. She knew they were coming, but wasn't sure what direction some would go. She wasn't sure which position would she take. She wasn't sure what way she and Dom would go. Would they try a declared relationship? Career and relationship decisions intersected and affected each other. As much as she enjoyed Dom, she felt more drawn to her career at this point. She'd have to tell him that she had realized that was where she was in her thinking, but she didn't want give up the very real support he'd given her through her injury. She wasn't sure she was ready to completely give up the possibility of a future with him later.

She commented to an elder hostler in the stable as she walked Hoshi out of the stables "It feels like change in the air."

He looked at her with a smile that showed a fondness for the years he had lived. "I suppose that's the one thing that has been a constant all my years. Things are always changing. I suspect that's something a body might try to be good at, changes that is, because it's a certainty they will be coming."

Kel nodded back to him and raised a hand in salute as she walked out of the stable. It was encouraging to her that he had seen so many changes and could still smile at them.

She was thinking about the choices she needed to make when something her mother said often when Kel was worrying with a decision came to mind. "It will become apparent. When the right decision isn't clear, Just do everything you can to be ready for the eventualities you can see and then wait for your course of action to become apparent. Some decisions can't be forced, you have to wait for them. You don't wait idly, but you wait. And don't worry the time away. Then, once you do decide, throw all your energy into making the decision work."

Waiting was hard for Kel. And not know for sure what the right decision was even harder. What if she chose the wrong assignment? What if she gave up Dom and didn't find someone else?

It took an effort to stop the thoughts from swirling in her mind. Finally she issued herself a part command part prayer out loud, "I will not waste time and energy worrying. I will prepare, I will enjoy the now and relax and know the answer will become apparent. So mote it be." Then she and Hoshi set off into the forest.

Today, she would enjoy the day, shoot some quail for Yuki's wedding dinner, enjoy the ceremony the next day and hold those memories close when the time came for them all to go their own separate ways. There was no sense in worrying today about those choices and where they would lead. Today she would enjoy the sparkling air and let the world spin to her instead of worrying after it.

Kel had good luck hunting the quail Yuki favored for her wedding meal. They were packed in cool damp grass in a special game bag. Kel always liked the idea of the "First Shared Meal" tradition. As part of the tradition, the bride's and groom's friends procured their favorite dishes in a sign of mutual support. Then the bride and groom each shared the meal with each other and the wedding party. It was symbolic of how they would share their lives and merge their interests. They had dropped that tradition for the first attempted wedding in the face of the threat from the terrorists. Kel was glad Neal and Yuki had asked if they could have the "First Shared Meal" in the traditional style this time around.

She was riding back through the forest when she spotted Dom's horse by the same lake they had ridden by not long ago when she first came back to the city. It it felt like a lifetime ago. She dismounted and secured Hoshi where Dom's horse was hobbled. Looking around, she spotted Dom reclining on a blanket against a nearby log by the lake. He was looking out over the water with his arms crossed behind his head. She could see his stringer of fish flash from where it was pegged in the shallows and what looked like a picnic basket beside him complete with what looked like a bottle of wine and many interesting bundles of food. He looked up and smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief and satisfaction. Kel realized in an instant he'd been waiting for her and was pleased she'd found him.

"So, did you find Yuki's quail?" He asked grinning up at her.

Kel smiled and set the full game bag down on the cool rocks by the lake and sat beside him in the cool grass. The decisions that needed to be made would become apparent. Right now, she would enjoy the day and hold fast to what was good.


End file.
